Re-Awaken the Darkness
by Aki Ritsu
Summary: Curiosity kills a cat or so they say. The GOM along with other few more people will now learn it the hard way. All they know is that, they'll finally get a glimpse of who Kuroko Tetsuya really is. Leading them to unspoken past that will change their lives forever. [Update! Please Read Last chapter. Thank you!]
1. Prologue: Blinding Light

**A/N:** _I should say that this one is a re-written one.  
_

 _Some words or mostly all will probably change and will be different to the one that I made before which is in my other acc: Hirai Rise._

 **Note:** _I'm sorry if there will be wrong grammers. If you see some, please do tell. Thank you._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairings will be shown later on the story.

 **Ratings** might change in the future.

* * *

 **Prologue: Blinding Light  
**

* * *

White...

All white...

Pure white...

It's all too white that you thought you are looking at a bright light that is enough to blind your eyes...

You don't see any other colors than white... This is definitely not heaven. For heaven have the clear blue sky with clouds floating around.

And you're definitely not riding one.

Wait... Where is the sky? Where are the clouds? The sun?

I don't know... You don't know... They don't know... We don't know...

So... Where am I? Where are we?

I don't know either...

All we can see is white... Wherever you turn... Even if you did a 360 degrees turn, all you can see are white.

White everywhere... White floor... White wall... White ceiling... It's as if you are in a box.

Where this place is... That I can't answer either.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

A certain teen was in the state of waking up from his deep slumber. The first thing that registered to his mind is.

 _"Why am I on the floor? Shouldn't I be sleeping on my bed?"_ The teen asked to himself.

Groaning, he lift up his head a little and open his eyes, showing a pair of crimson eyes, and look at his surrounding.

He was mostly confused because, one, why is he on the floor? Two, this clearly isn't his room and three, where in the world is he? He needs answers... Like _now_!

He got up and fix his red hair, sighing a little, his body ache a little, probably because of the fact that he was sleeping on the floor. After fixing his hair, he checked his clothing. He was still on his sleeping attire. White button up shirt and black slacks, though it's weird how he got his slippers but nevermind.

Back to the matter. The room around are all white... And there seems to be no door or window at al—WAIT! Then how in the world would he be able to get out of this— White room!?

The redhead teen felt a heache coming and massaged his temple to try and get the pain to go away. He was lost in thoughts when he suddenly heard someone groaning, making the redhead teen snapped out of his thoughts and look at the direction where the groaning was coming from, he looked down and blinked in surprise. There were someone else other than him in this white room! And not just one but few more people! The redhead teen inwarly thanked who knows who for not being the only one stuck on the white room.

He suddenly blinked again as a thought came to his mind. _"Why are they here? What are they doing here?"_ He inwarly asked.

Guess he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that few more people were in the same room as he is. Also sleeping. In deep slumber. On the floor. Face down. The redhead frowned. Hoping that he didn't actually got into a mysterious party, got drunk and just dozed off...

Nope. Totally impossible. Looking back at the few people lying on the ground, still sleeping and neither budging or showing signs of waking up even though he heard one of them groaned earlier, there's alot of questions he wanted to be answered but... Guess he have to wait for other sleepy heads to wake up. The redhead teen sighed resignedly at the thought.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Few more minutes of waiting, the redhead suddenly turned his head to the side when he heard someone groaning, again, and saw that the others were now on the state of waking up. He stand up and wait for the others to wake up entirely and just silently watch them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"WHAT THE!?"** A blue head teen suddenly yelled; shocked and confused.

A blonde teen yawned. "It's too early to be loud, Aominechii..." He said before yawning again.

"Don't give me that, Kise!" 'Aominechii' shouted.

"Are? Where is this?" A raven head teen asked in confusion.

"... What am I doing here?" A black head teen asked. "And what are you guys doing here?" He added as he looks at the other occupants.

"The questions are _'what are we doing here?'_ and _'where is this place?'_ " A green head teen corrected as he fix his glasses. He observed and looked at each person with him in the room and suddenly felt that something wasn't right.

"Are? Shin-chan!" The raven head teen exclaimed.

"Shut up, Takao. It's too early to be noisy" 'Shin-chan' said before looking around. "Or if it is early morning..." He added; unsure.

"... How did we get here?" A purple head asked as he sit, crossed legs.

"I'm not sure, Atsushi" A gray-black head teen replied, sitting next to the purple head.

"Ah, Morning, Muro-chin" 'Atsushi' greeted.

"Good morning, Atsushi" 'Muro-chin' greeted back.

"Well, this is troublesome..." Another black head teen with glasses asked before stretching.

After seeing all of them fully awake, the redhead let everyone knows his presence. "It's good to see you all awake now"

Most of them jerked up and quickly turned their heads towards the redhead teen that you might thought they'll break their heads in surprise. The redhead teen was a bit amused but it's not the time to be feeling like that right now.

"Akashi!?" 'Aominechii' said in shock and surprise.

"Are, Aka-chin~ Good morning~" 'Atsushi' greeted.

"Akashi" 'Shin-chan' greeted.

"Akashichii!" 'Kise' greeted enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise" Akashi greeted back. He turned towards the other occupants and greeted them also. "Good morning, Kasamatsu-san, Imayoshi-san, Himuro and Takao"

"Good morning, Akashi" Imayoshi greeted back.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun" Himuro greeted with a nod.

"Good morning" Kasamatsu greeted back. "But i'm not sure if it's really morning and it's definitely not a good one" He added relucantly.

"Good morning, Akashi" Takao greeted back with a wave.

"Yes, it's definitely not a good one" Akashi sigh. "Even I, myself, is not sure how I ended up here"

"So, we don't have any idea where we are, huh..." Imayoshi frowned.

Kasamatsu sighed but nod. "I'm afraid so..."

"My back hurts a little..." Murasakibara whined.

Himuro looked at his partner. "Are you okay, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara hummed. "It's just that my back hurts from sleeping on the floor, Muro-chin"

"Here. Let me massage your back to get rid of the pain" Himuro said as he got up and go behind his partner's back.

Murasakibara nod. "Okay. Thank you, Muro-chin"

"Just tell me if it hurts" Himuro stated as he start massaging the purple head's back and shoulder.

Midorima watched the two for a moment before sighing. "Back to the matter. I don't seem to see any door or window here"

Akashi nod. "I noticed it too earlier"

Kise begun to panic. "T-then... H-how will we be a-able to get out of here?"

Aomine also begun to panic. "This room is so white that it's starting to creep me out!"

"Calm down, Kise, Aomine" Akashi reprimand.

"I do agree that this place is kinda creepy even though it's all white..." Imayoshi said while looking around.

Kasamatsu frowned. "I'm more confused as to how did we all get here"

Takao seems to be calm but inside, he also starting to panic. "Will we even be able to get out of here, Shin-chan?" He asked as he looks at his partner.

Midorima looked at his partner and saw the panic look in his eyes. "I'm sure we will, Takao" He assured. "I'm just not sure how and when" He added before frowning. He saw the raven head nodded slowly. He then looked at the redhead and asked. "What do you suggest we do, Akashi?"

Akashi was quiet for a moment, as if he was deep in thought, he then sighed tiredly. "I want to get out of here but it seems thinking for a way is useless..." He looked straight at the green head. "All we can do is wait now"

Midorima sigh but nodded in understanding.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"There you go" Himuro said as backs away a little. He finished massaging his partner's aching back and shoulder.

"Thank you, Muro-chin~" Murasakibara thanked his partner with a smile.

"Your welcome, Atsushi" Himuro replied; returning the gesture.

"But now i'm hungry, Muro-chin~" Murasakibara whined.

"I'm sorry, Atsushi but I don't think we'll be able to get some foods or snacks" Himuro said with a sad smile.

Murasakibara whimpered. "I wanna get out of here!~"

 **"ARGGGHHH!"** Aomine suddenly yelled.

Everyone looked at the blue head.

"Aomine! Don't yell! Your voice is echoing here!" Midorima reprimanded; irritated by the sudden outburst.

"Shut up, Carrot-head!" Aomine retorted.

"C-carrot head!?" Midorima shouted, feeling offended by the nickname.

Takao can't help but snickered. Midorima heard the raven head laughed and glared daggers at him.

"Sorry, Shin-chan" Takao apologized but was still snickering.

"At least that lifted the tensed atmosphere... Even if it's a bit" Himuro stated, sitting next to his partner.

Akashi massaged his temple again, sighing.

"Who'll be able to stay quiet and calm when you don't even where the heck place you are in!?" Aomine shouted. Panic was crawling to him again.

"We will~ Mine-chin needs to chill out" Murasakibara said lazily.

Aomine glared at the purple head.

"Just calm down, Aomine" Imayoshi said; frowning.

"Calm down? Calm down!? How the heck would I be able to calm down when you're stack in such a bizzare place!? It's too white in here! Am I dead!? Aomine reasoned; panicking even more.

"No. You're not, Aomine" Midorima respond. He put his palm in his temple and massaged it, feeling a headache coming.

"I know you're confused and panicking, Aominechii. But yelling and shouting won't do you anything. Like you, i'm also panicking but Akashichii is right. All we can do is wait" Kise stated, tring to calm the blue head down.

Aomine was still panicking but listen to what the blonde said. He tooked some deep breathes and tried to calm down. "Okay..." He muttered. "I... I'll try to calm down..."

Midorima, Akashi and Imayoshi sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Kise" Imayoshi said.

Kise nodded his head in response. He then walked towards the blue head and put a hand on his shoulder. "You... Alright now, Aominechii?" He asked in concern.

Aomine let the blond rest a hand on his shoulder and heard him asked if he was alright, he tooked notice how the blonde was shaking a bit, he was trying to be calm even though he was still panicking a bit. He gave a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks"

Kise's shaking seems to ceased when he saw the blue head smile. He returned the gesture and put the hand he rest on the blue head's shoulder down.

Aomine was gonna ask the blonde in return when something caught his attention. He squinted his eyes to try and see what it was. When he realized that it was a person, a familiar in fact, his breathe hitch, startling everyone.

"Aominechii? What's wrong?" Kise asked, getting concerned again.

"What is it, Mine-chin?" Murasakibara asked, he was now standing with Himuro on his side.

Aomine shakingly pointed his finger at a certain direction, behind the green head and the redhead, and tried to form some words. "T-t-th" He begun but ended up stuttering.

Takao begun to shiver in fear. "A-aomine... I hope you're not trying to scare us"

"Hey now... That ain't nice, Aomine" Imayoshi commented.

Aomine shooked his head. "T-that! O-over there!" He said.

"Eh?" Takao, Kise, Imayoshi and Kasamatsu asked simultaneously in confusion.

"T-tetsu!" Aomine finally spilled. "O-over there! Isn't t-that Tetsu!?"

Midorima and Akashi looked at each other before looking behind them. The others do the same and looked behind the green head and redhead. And true to the blue head's statement, there, a little far away where they're all standing, stands a certain familiar person. His back was facing them, standing still but they know he was the one they thought he was, for they see his sky blue hair even though the color of the room seems to make his hair color fade... They didn't doubt it. It was Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Are? Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked; surprised.

"... Tet-chan?" Takao relucantly called.

The others were also surprise and shock,

"No wonder I felt something wasn't right earlier..." Midorima murmured.

Akashi looked at the green head for a moment before looking back to the back facing teal head.

Kise, seeing the teal head, even though he was not facing them, called out enthusiastically. "Hey! Kurokochii!" He shouted, waving his hand to the air. His panic seems to have ceased and forgotten.

... Something wasn't right. The teal head didn't seem to heard the blonde's call. He just stand there... Unmoving and it's making the atmosphere tense and making everyone anxious, nervous and worried.

Midorima started to fidget on his spot. "... Something isn't right" He muttered, calming his nerves by lightly fixing his glasses.

Takao gulped lightly, he heard what his partner have muttered. "I can't shake this weird feeling"

"Something is definitely wrong" Akashi finally stated after awhile.

All of the sudden, as if time has slowed down or stopped for a moment, the figure of the teal head slowly moved and turned around to face them, making everyone tensed up and frozed to their spot. What they saw next made their hearts broke. It really was Kuroko Tetsuya but that's not what made their hearts drop to their stomach. The teal head was now looking straight at them, looking at them with a sad expression, clearly shown and visible to his face. The teal head, unlike the other occupants, was wearing his school uniform. Seirin's school uniform.

"A-are?" Kise stuttered.

"... Why is Tetsu looking at us like that?" Aomine asked, wanting to go near the teal head but his feet seems to have frozed.

"... Shin-chan" Takao called out anxiously.

Midorima felt a sweat ran down by the side of his face. "I know, Takao" He replied.

"Is he really Kuroko-kun?" Himuro murmured under his breathe.

"Why is he wearing his uniform?" Murasakibara asked, squinting his eyes. "It's supposed to be winter vacation, right?"

Kasamatsu nodded. "Yeah... I find it odd too"

Imayoshi kept quiet for few minutes before he finally speak his thoughts. "Should we go to him?" He relucantly asked.

Kasamatsu looked at the black head teen with glasses. "... We probably should"

The others nodded in agreement and made a move to approach the teal head teen.

When all of the sudden.

A bright light emerged from the teal head's back, making everyone stop dead on their tracks and winced. The light was too bright and blinding to the eyes, making it hard for everyone to keep their eyes open.

"W-what is that light!?" Aomine hissed, trying to block the bright light by putting his hand infront of his face.

"I-I don't know!" Kise replied, his eyes were tightly closed.

"Whatever it is, someone make it stop!" Midorima shouted, putting his arm near his eyes to block the light.

"What's going on!?" Takao asked; getting more nervous than ever.

"Make it stop! It's making my eyes hurt!" Murasakibara whimpered, blocking his view with both of his hands.

Himuro hissed with a _'Tch'_. Also blocking his eyes with his arm.

Imayoshi and Kasamatsu were getting more and more anxious.

Akashi was also blocking his eyes a little with his arm but he tried to focus his gaze at the teal head.

Suddenly... The teal head, like earlier, once again turned around, this time towards the light, alarming the redhead.

Akashi extended his arms and tried to reach out towards the phantom. "K-KUROKO!" He shouted.

The light became more brighter, making everyone tightly close their eyes.

The light glowed even more brighter, illuminating the entire white room.

And there...

 **.**

 **.**

They got devoured by the blinding light.

* * *

 _So, i'm also starting to write the second fanfic. Not sure why but I just felt that I need to write it down before it vanish in my mind xD_

 _Ah... Also. Midorima-kun uses "nanodayo" or "nodayo" by the end of his words... Should I add them? Cause I thought it kinda mess the words a bit but... I'm not sure... What do you think?_

 _I'll probably add the chapter one from my other acc. So yeah, I was actually and suppose to be in chapter two now... I'll do that tomorrow, I guess. When I get my free time._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thoughts?_


	2. Twilight: Dawn Breaks ( Part One ) (I)

**A/N:** _I'm gonna make alot of changes._

 _I'm gonna remove Time Paradox on the story since I thought it won't fit the story's description._

 _Scratch that. We're not gonna do any time travelling and stuffs..._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Pairings** will be shown later on the story.

 **Warning:** Time skipping.

* * *

 **Twilight: Dawn Breaks ( Part One )  
**

* * *

It was almost one year have passed after Vorporal Swords; consisting of the members of the generation of miracles and Kagami Taiga, won against Team Jabberwock. Everyone's lives were back to normal. Going on their everyday life routines. It's just like any others days but full of adventures. Some of the gom's teammates have graduated and have entered college but they still remain in contact with each other.

You could say some have changed,alot, while some remained the same and some haven't.

The generation of miracles were back together, hanging out with one another again just like when they were in middle school, though the difference is that Kagami Taiga, seirin's ace, has been added to the mix. Not just him but along side with their new teammates. They didn't mind though, they became more happy.

Though, some might think such scenery is impossible. If it wasn't for their phantom player, Kuroko Tetsuya, the generation of miracle's phantom 6th man, now seirin's regular player.

Speaking of phantom. The gom along with their teammates have been having alot of thoughts these days... And it concerns a certain Kuroko Tetsuya. Even though they've been with the teal head for as long as they can remember, they can't help but feel curious about who the phantom really is... They don't know much about him and only know a little about his life. Kuroko Tetsuya remains a mystery to them, fitting his title, phantom.

Don't they know that curiosity kills a cat?

Well... What can we do? Curiosity always gets the best of us... Even for one Akashi Seijuurou, the emperor himself.

When did their curiosity perked up?

... It all started few months ago.

* * *

 **Few months ago**

* * *

It was another sunny days. Good weather. Birds chirping and singing. And just like the other days, it was the start of another school days.

At a certain high school. A certain teen was walking by the school grounds towards the school building, alone.

When he was greeted by a monotonous voice.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun"

Hearing the voice out of nowhere, he yelped in surprise. **"UWAH!"** He quickly turned around to face whoever tried to kill him via heart attack. "Can't you show up normally even once, Kuroko!?" He shouted.

The student who appeared to be Kuroko only blinked. "But I did showed up normally. You just didn't notice me, Kagami-kun" He monotonely reasoned.

Kagami's eyebrow twitched. "Make a sign next time then! You're going to kill anyone by giving them heart attacks!"

Kuroko, unfazed, responded. "I'll try"

Kagam growled a little before sighing. "Anyways, good morning too" He greeted back.

Kuroko hummed before he continued walking.

Kagami followed suit. "Oh, by the way, Kuroko" He begun.

"What is it?" Kuroko replied.

"Did you heard Hyuuga-senpai's announcement yesterday?" Kagami asked, looking at the teal head by the corner of his eyes.

"You mean the one where Hyuuga-senpai said that coach might be late for this day's practice?" Kuroko asked back.

Kagami nodded. "Yeah, that one"

Kuroko only hummed in confirmation. Not saying any more words.

Kagami, once again, looked at his fellow classmate by the corner of his eyes. They remained silent as they near their classroom.

Once they reached their classroom, the teal head didn't say anything and quietly entered the classroom and got to his sit. Kagami was a little confused why the teal head didn't say anything but didn't ask any and reached for his sit which was infront of the teal head, _again_. They didn't talk to each other and just wait for the teacher to come.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

The bell rang, signifying the end of the class. After class ended and the teacher bid farewell, the dark redhead felt himself getting hungry. He looked behind him and called out to his classmate.

"Hey, Kuroko. Wanna grab some lunch?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko blinked when he heard his name being called before looking up to the dark redhead. "Sure"

Kagami grinned. "Great! Let's go!" He exclaimed as he stand up from his sitting.

Kuroko just shook his head in amusement for his friend's antics. "Alright, alright"

Then the two got out of their classroom to head out to their school cafeteria. As they walk to the hallways, they noticed familiar faces by the side, they seem to be discussing something. They decided to walk towards them and greeted.

"Yo, everyone" Kagami greeted with a wave.

The people he called out to or greeted to looked at their direction. The familiar faces were their teammates.

"Hello, everyone" Kuroko greeted with a nod.

"Oh, Kagami, Kuroko" Hyuuga greeted back.

"Hello, Kagami, Kuroko" Izuki greeted with a smile.

The others greeted aswell.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagami asked; curious.

"Ahh... We're discussing about our training regimen for later" Tsuchida answered.

Kagami blinked. "I thought coach already have prepared one before she gone off"

Hyuuga sighed. "She wasn't able to since she was busy"

"We're going to make one just in case she doesn't send us any message about our training regimen" Koganei added.

Mitobe nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, yeah. Hyuuga-senpai did said that coach might arrive late later" Kagami stated while looking at his captain.

Hyuuga nodded. "Well, until then. Just focus on your class for now"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Fukuda looked at the dark redhead and teal head. "You guys going to the cafeteria?"

Kuroko and Kagami both nodded.

Fukuda smiled. "Great! We'll tag along" He said as he look at the other two people beside him, Furihata and Kawahara.

"Okay" Kagami smiled.

"Then, we'll head out first. Catch you later" Izuki said as he wave his hand before walking away with his teammates.

"Right" Kagami replied with a nod.

Kuroko and the trio also nodded.

Kagami looked at the others. "Let's go then! I'm hungry!"

Kuroko sighed. "No need to hurry, Kagami-kun. The foods won't run away from you"

The trio snickered at the teal head's statement.

Kagami glared daggers at the teal head. "Shut up, Kuroko!"

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Alright! That's all for today!" Riko announced.

"Ugh! Finally!" Kagami exclaimed. He then turned his head and looked at his partner. "You alright, Kuroko?"

Kuroko wiped the sweat on his forehead before looking at his partner. "Yeah. Just tired"

Riko clapped her hands. "Everyone! Be sure to get alot of rest, alright?"

 _"Of course we will or else we won't survive your regimen!"_ Hyuuga mentally exclaimed.

Mitobe gaved Koganei his water bottle.

Koganei accepted the bottle with a smile. "Thanks, Mitobe"

Mitobe returned the gesture with a nod.

Izuki wiped his sweat with his towel. "I need chilly winds"

Hyuuga wacked Izuki's head.

"Ouch! What was that for, Hyuuga?" Izuki whined, massaging the part where his captain hit him.

Hyuuga crossed his arms. "It's because you're annoying"

Tsuchida sighed. "I'll be heading home. How about you guys?"

"Ah, i'll go to Maji before heading home" Kagami responded. He looked at the teal head. "What about you, Kuroko? You heading there too?"

"Yea, sure" Kuroko replied as he finish drinking his water bottle.

"Right, let's go change so that we can all head out" Hyuuga said to his team; earning a nod in return.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

" **Ugh!**... Soo Hungry!" Kagami whined.

"How much of a gluttony can you be, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sighed in exaggeration.

Kagami glared at his partner. "Shut up, Kuroko!"

"Whatever you say, Kagami-kun" Kuroko monotonely replied.

Kagami kept on glaring on his partner but then his stomach growled. "Let's hurry! My stomach can't wait any longer!"

Kuroko shooked his head at his friend's antics. "No need. We're almost there"

"I couldn't care less!"

After few minutes, they reached Maji and entered the store. Kagami then lined up but not before asking the teal head.

"What would you like, Kuroko?" Kagami asked, looking at his partner.

Kuroko looked up. "Ah. Just vanilla milkshake"

Kagami frowned. "You should order other food than milkshake, Kuroko"

Kuroko sighed. "Fine... Then one vanilla milkshake and a hamburger"

Kagami hummed. "Alright. I'll order them while you go and find us some sits"

"Okay" Kuroko replied before walking away to look for their sits. Once he found some empty sits, which was near a window, he walked towards it and sit at one of the chairs and wait for his partner with their orders.

After few minutes, he saw his partner walking towards him with a tray, consisting the foods they ordered. The dark redhead gently placed the tray to the table and reached for the vanilla milkshake and a hamburger before giving it to the teal head, which the latter accepted. The dark redhead then sit comfortably before reaching out to his ordered foods, which are hamburgers.

Kagami looked at his partner, watching him quietly eating his hamburger before drinking his milkshake. He frowned. "Kuroko, that milkshake isn't enough for you"

Kuroko stopped drinking. "I already finished eating the burger, Kagami-kun. And it's enough for me" He stated as he looks at his partner.

Kagami scoffed. "No wonder you look skinny and pale"

Kuroko frowned. "That's mean of you, Kagami-kun

"Don't tell me that you only drink milkshake everyday" Kagami continued with a disbelief look, ignoring his friend's reprimand.

"I drink other juices and waters too, Kagami-kun" Kuroko defended.

"Just juice and water? No rice?" Kagami asked.

"I also eat rice" Kuroko replied.

"Really?" Kagami asked again, not believing his friend.

Kuroko felt a vein popped out. "Really, Kagami-kun"

"You should eat more, milkshakes aren't good for you" Kagami said as he tooked a bite on his burger.

"You know I have small appetite, Kagami-kun. I can't eat much" Kuroko calmly replied as he sipped his milkshake.

"You should eat more, Kuroko. Like burgers for instance" Kagami showed his burger to the teal head.

Now it was Kuroko's turn to give his friend a disbelieving look. "I'm not you, Kagami-kun"

"Bastard..." Kagami's eyebrow twitched in irritation at his friend's statement. He then scoffed. "Next time, I'm gonna make you order some more food and make sure that you finish it all"

"... Did I switched on Kagami-kun's mother hen mode?" Kuroko suddenly asked.

Kagami just crossed his arms to his chest. "Hmp! If it means getting you to eat more food then I don't mind" He then reached for the wrapped burger and handed it to the teal head. "Eat it and finish it up, Got it?"

Kuroko sighed but accepted the burger. "Hai, Hai, Okaa-san~"

Kagami glared dangerously at his friend. "Kuroko, you bastard!"

Unfazed, Kuroko just shrugged and unwrapped the burger that his friend gaved him and started eating it.

Kagami kept glaring at his friend, who was ignoring him and peacefully eating the burger he gaved him but then stopped glaring and just stares at his friend for awhile before a thought entered his mind. "Kuroko" He called out.

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko replied; not sparring a glance to his friend, who he didn't noticed was staring holes at him.

Kagami looked at his hand, which was holding another wrapped burger "I just realized this just now. You never really talked about your past life—" Kuroko suddenly stiffened and stopped eating. "other than telling us about your childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro and about your middle school" Kagami started, not realizing that the teal head frozed at words. He stopped for awhile as he contemplated before continuing; by now, Kuroko's eyes were being covered by his bangs.

Kagami then looked straight at his teal head friend. "I've been wanting to ask..." He trailed off as he notices that his friend wasn't moving an inch but continued.

"Kuroko... Where are you parents?"

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Minutes went by but Kagami didn't get any answer from his friend who stayed quiet and stayed still by his seat, not moving an inch, the burger he was eating was being held still in his one hand.

Kagami begins to get anxious as he watches his teal head friend being quiet and not moving though he notice how the teal head grip the milkshake.

"... Kuroko?" He tried to call out to his friend.

But to no vail, the teal head remained quiet.

"H-hey... Kuroko? Are you alright?" Kagami called out again; getting worried about the teal head's behavior.

The teal head still didn't respond to his friend's call.

Then, Kagami realized that his question was too personal and became anxious and nervous. He looked at his friend again.

"K-Kuroko. You don't have to answer my question right now. It's okay" Kagami stated.

The teal head remained unmoving for a moment before looking up to his friend with an unreadable expression. The look made the dark redhead feel a chill on his spine.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was too personal, Kuroko" Kagami apologized and tried to reasoned. "It's alright if you don't answer the question..."

"... I see" Kuroko murmured before looking away.

Kagami released a breathe he didn't notice he was holding, out of relief. He once again looked at the teal head, who was now looking far away. The dark redhead let out a sigh again then resumed finishing the burgers left.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was looking at the people passing by outside the window as his friend's question echo through his mind.

 _"Kuroko... Where are your parents?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"... Who knows" Kuroko muttered lowly.

* * *

 _So... This part will be part one since it consists, mostly, of Kuroko and Kagami's conversations, with some of their teammates of course._

 _Half of it came from the previous one since it consists most of the lines i'll be putting so yeah~ less writing xD_

 _The second part will mostly be the remaining gom's conversations with their teammates. But! Most will change just like here._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thank you and Enjoy Reading!_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thoughts?_

* * *

 **Reviewers, Q &A Corner!**

 **(1) A-san**

this sounds interesting are they like inside kuroko's mind?... i think midorima uses nanodayo but I don't think is really necessary if you add it

 **[** You'll see after few chapters~ And thank you! _Then maybe I won't use it here then..._ **]**


	3. Twilight: Dawn Breaks ( Part Two ) (II)

_Here is the second part of chapter 1_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Pairings** will be shown later on the story.

 **Warning:** Time skipping.

* * *

 **Twilight: Dawn Breaks ( Part Two )  
**

* * *

A certain redhead was quietly sitting on the school cafeteria, even though he already have his ordered food, he haven't touch even a bit of it. He seems to be thinking something, deep, that he didn't even to bother reprimanding the other people sitting with him that kept on bantering with one another. But the bantering, little by little, were beginning to cease as they noticed the redhead's behavior, making them worry.

The person who was sitting next to him, whose name is Mibuchi, called out to the redhead. "Sei-chan?"

The redhead seem to heard his name being called, snapping him out of hid deep thoughts, and look at his side to face his fellow student and teammate. "Yes? What is it?"

Two other more persons, name Nebuya and Hayama, looked at each other for a moment before looking at the redhead.

"You seem to be spacing out for awhile now, Akashi" Hayama said as he looks straight at his captain.

"Yeah, is something the matter?" Nebuya asked.

Akashi blinked. "Ahh... It's nothing much" He responded.

"You sure, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi pressed on.

Akashi sighed. "Yes. I've just been thinking alot. I'm sorry if I made you worry" He apologized with a smile.

"... I see" Mibuchi relucantly said. "But if you're not feeling well, you should go straight to the nurse's office, alright?"

Akashi nodded. "Yes, thank you" He then begun to eat his lunch.

The three looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the redhead, who was now quietly finishing his lunch, in concern before they resumed eating their lunch slowly.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

After finishing lunch, Akashi bid farewell to his teammates then made his was to the hallway to go back to his classroom. He knew that he's making his teammates worry but he can't helped it. He's been getting a weird feeling since this morning, a feeling that he can't seem to remove or shake off. Of course everyone sometimes gets nervous or anxious and worried at some things, even him. But the feeling that scrawled up to him was unimaginable... It's as if an unthinkable event will happen and whatever it is, it's making the redhead uncomfortable.

He now thinks that he's now losing it. Because he was so lost in his deep thoughts that he jolted a little when he heard his phone ringing. He fought the urge to curse out of nowhere. It's a good thing that no one else seems to be walking in the same hallway he's currently in. He tooked a deep breath before fishing out his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller's ID. Upon seeing who it is, he was thinking if he should punish the caller for surprising him.

He sighed before he pressed at the green button. "Kise"

 _"Ah, Akashicchi!"_ A enthusiastic voice greeted him.

"What is it, Kise? Lunch is almost over and classes will be starting soon" Akashi stated.

 _"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry... But it's just that..."_ Kise begun but trailed off.

"But what?" Akashi asked, he was getting a little concerned as he notice that the blonde's voice seems to be getting quiet.

 _"I wanted to ask you this earlier but I thought your class might have already started..."_ Kise reasoned.

Akashi sighed. "And what is it that you want to ask, Kise?" He asked as he resumed walking.

 _"..."_

"Kise?" Akashi called out when he noticed that the other wasn't replying.

 _"Well... It's about..."_ Kise, once again, trailed off.

"About?"

 _"... Kurokocchi"_

The familiar name was enough to make Akashi stopped dead on his tracks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Akashicchi?"_ Now it was Kise's turn to call out, as he noticed that his former captain became quiet.

Akashi remained rooted to his spot.

Was that it? Was that the one? The reason why he's been getting the weird feeling?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Are you there?"_

Akashi wasn't sure now... Everything about Kuroko is still a mystery, even for him. But... If the weird feeling he's been getting concerns the phantom player... Then.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Akas—"_

"What about Kuroko?" Akashi finally spoked.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"You what!?" Kasamatsu nearly shouted. He called to his former teammate to learn how they were doing. And now, he nearly shouted at his phone as he hears a certain blonde's story about his recent conversation with his friend.

Kise jolted as he hears his former captain's disbelief voice. "I-it's just like what I said, Kasamatsu-senpai" He replied, fidgeting at the chair he's currently sitting on.

Kasamatsu resist the urge to face palmed. "And why would you ask him that?"

"I-I got curious, senpai!" Kise reasoned.

"First off, I am not your senpai anymore and second... That's not a reason!" Kasamatsu reprimand.

Kise begin to sobbed. "I'm sorry, senpai!"

"I said i'm not your senpai anymore! Stop calling me that! And stop crying over nothing!" Kasamatsu scolded.

"Senpai is senpai" Kise flatly said.

Kasamatsu fought to urge to bang his head at a nearby wall. He sighed. "Why don't you ask the person himself and not some other people instead?" He asked.

"B-but... I don't think Kurokocchi would even tell me!" Kise whined. "He only talk about his childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro... Nothing more..."

Kasamatsu can imagine the sad face plastered in the blonde's face. He sigh in exaggeration. "I know you're curious about knowing more about him but let me warn you," He begun.

Kise could feel the seriousness in his former captain's voice, sending chills to his spine.

"Curiousity kills a cat, Kise" Kasamatsu continued. "You'll never know when the dawn will break upon you"

Kise can imagine the narrowing eyes of his former captain as he listen to his words, making him froze stiff.

Kasamatsu ignore the sudden silence and continued. "Just be careful... You'll never know what lies upon just because of your pure curiousness" But truth be tell, his curiousness is getting into him also. "There's more than it meets the eyes... Or so they say" He added.

Kise silently listen to his former captain's statement.

Kasamatsu let out another sigh. "I have to go now, Kise" He said, ending the call but not before muttering. "... Be careful"

A beeping sound could be heard by the blonde's phone. Signifying that his former captain ended the call.

Kise stayed frozen to his spot. Processing each words that his former captain said to him.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Shin-chan" A raven head called out to his friend.

But his friend didn't seem to heard him and remained quiet at his sit.

"Shin-chan" The raven head called out again.

No reply.

"Shin-chan!" He tried again.

Still no reply.

"Oi! Shin-chan!" This he called out a little loud and also put his hand on top of his friend's shoulder.

His friend seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts as he watch him look up to him.

"What is it, Takao?" His friend, name Midorima, asked.

"I've been calling out to you!" Takao said, pouting a little. "You seem to be spacing out. Is something wrong?" He asked.

Midorima blinked, momentary looking at his hand where a phone is resting, before looking back at his classmate. "It's nothing, Takao" He replied.

Takao eyed him suspiciously. "This nothing made Shin-chan space out" He saw his friend fidget and watch as his hand gripped his phone. "So it is something"

Midorima glared at his classmate.

Takao, unfazed, stared at his friend before eyeing the phone. "Did someone threathened you or something?"

Midorima almost choked. "Of course none!" He answered.

Takao grinned. "So?"

Midorima once again glared at his classmate before letting out a sigh. "Just... Kise sending me a weird message"

"Weird message?" Takao asked; tilting his head to the side. "What kind of weird message would Kise send to make you space out?"

"..." Midorima didn't answered and remain quiet.

Takao frowned. "Shin-chan!"

Midorima sighed. "... Kuroko" He said relucantly.

"Tet-chan?" Takao blinked in confusion.

Midorima was about to say it when he saw their subject teacher enter the room. He sighed before looking at his classmate. "I'll tell you later"

Takao saw the teacher came in. He blinked as he looks at his friend before nodding in understanding. He then returned to his sit and didn't ask anymore for he will learn about it when class ended.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

* * *

Few weeks after Kise's sudden topic, the generation of miracles tried to comfront their phantom player but sometimes it'll all go wrong because of many sudden interruptions.

They would hang out with one another when weekends came, sometimes their teammates will also tag along and hang out with them but over all, it was pretty fun being with everyone. Even Akashi will come all they way from Kyoto to be with his former teammates, sometimes he comes with his current teammates tagging along. Like Akashi, Murasakibara will also come all the way from Akita to hang out with his former teammates, often coming with his partner, Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami is always please to see his brother. Murasakibara would also bring snacks and candies to share with everyone.

Then, after some few more weeks get together with everyone, one of them would converse a topic about their family or parents, in hopes that the phantom would also share his, but to their dissapointment, the teal head would either keep quiet or walk away and often sit beside his partner, Kagami Taiga, whose often talking with his brother, Himuro Tatsuya.

They keep seeing the phantom so the same thing whenever the family or parents topic will emerge, making them curious and suspicious as to why the phantom would try to escape or avoid getting into the topic. One day, when they were having a picnic, Momoi, unintentionally, bomb the phantom with questions about his parents, since she haven't met one of the teal head's parents or family members at all. The teal head suddenly frozed stiff and stopped mid way on eating his food, he didn't move an inch for few seconds before his hand, which was holding the food, slowly land down to his lap. His eyes were being covered by his bangs, so everyone don't know what expression the teal head was making, though they were sure that the teal head's expression will remain blank, they assume that the Akashi would be able to tell.

They all remained silent, the atmosphere surrounding them became heavy and unbearable as they all wait for the phantom's answer. Momoi, who is oblivious of the situation tried to call out to the teal head but didn't get any response. Not before Kagami suddenly wacked the phantom in the head, surprising everyone. The teal head was also surprise by his partner's action and looked up to the dark redhead with confused look. Kagami only scoffed and said that he should resumed eating his current food. The teal head was confused at first before complying and resumed eating.

After few failed attempt, they tried to confront the teal head, but everytime they try to left the group to be along with the phantom, seirin's ace, Kagami Taiga would always come and take the teal head away from them, making them all suspicious about the dark redhead's actions. They also tried talking to the phantom's team about his sudden behavior whenever the word family or parents comes up but all they get are silence. One time, seirin's captain, Hyuuga Junpei, told them to ask the teal head himself, but he also add that if the teal head didn't answered then they shouldn't press more since it ruins the atmosphere or the mood of the phantom.

The generation of miracle's teammates like Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya and Imayoshi Shoichi also learned about their attempt to knowing more about them phantom and also got curious. Takao learned about it when he asked Midorima after Kise messaged him about the teal head. Midorima told him about it after class ended which made Takao confused at first since he knows that the gom have been with the teal head ever since middle school. Himuro learned it from Murasakibara after he heard his partner murmured something about his brother's partner. He asked Murasakibara later on and learned that they don't know much about the teal head, Murasakibara asked him if he could ask his brother in hopes that maybe he could ask the teal head himself or even knows some. But when he called to his brother and conversed about it, his brother became silent for few minutes before stating that he doesn't know and asked him not to ask him that since he, also, tried asking the teal head about one time but only got an unreadable expression in return. Imayoshi get to learned it when he bumped into Aomine by the street one time where Aomine, unintentionally, suddenly said that they were trying to make the phantom open up to them. Imayoshi got curious and questioned Aomine, making the latter nervous and mentally scolded himself for stating it without a second thought.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Akashi was absentmindly staring outside of his window, gazing at the, seem to be, beautiful night sky. He let the night breeze lightly slapped his face as he looks at the pale moon. Few months have passed since they tried pursuing and attempting to make the phantom talk about his parents to know, to learn more about the teal head. Seriously, when it comes to the phantom, Akashi can't keep his guard down, always have to be observant, sharp. The phantom title really suit the teal head... He was mysterious since the day they met, until now, he still remain mysterious, as if you won't be able to seek what you are looking for whenever you face him. Akashi can't help but let out a deep sigh, he can't believe this is happening... The feeling he's getting is something akin to... Lost. And it's all because of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

He let out a chuckle. "I can't believe i'm feeling despicable..." He murmured as his gaze remain looking at the moon.

Suddenly a bright shooting star was seen across the night sky.

Akashi blinked before letting out another sigh. He got up from his sit and head out to his bed. "I don't really believe in wishes and such but..." He muttered before looking at the window, which was now closed but the night sky can be seen through the glasses. "... If it'll grant what I desire to know then..." His eyes lids slowly closed, his conciousness slowly faded but not only he murmured some few words.

"I wish to seek Kuroko Tetsuya's past... memories"

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Unbeknownst to him, a few more people also made the same wish, said the same words and saw the same bright shooting star they saw in the beautiful night sky.

And unknown to them, even those who are sleeping peacefully... Their lives were about to change, entirely.

* * *

 _And... Part Two is Done!_

 _I can't believe this! What have I done! I can't believe I became over dramatic at doing this!_

 _*cough* Anyways... I decided about... Putting some Previews after each chapters but... I think i'll do that when I finish some few~~_

 _What about Omakes? Should I try some? Not sure... What do you think?_


	4. Dawn: Into the Myst of Memories (III)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Pairings** will be shown later on the story.

 **Warning:** Time skipping.

 **A/N:** Things may get a little confusing in this parts and so on. So i'll make some explanations.

Spoilers! Well, not really a spoiler now since it will start from here. The gom along with Kasamatsu, Imayoshi, Takao and Himuro will ( kind of watching ) be learn and see Kuroko's past memories ( without Kuroko knowing? Who knows... ), they will be able to see what is happening but the people that they will be watching can't see them. ( Since they are just watching Kuroko's memories ) The gom won't be able to communicate with them nor will they be able to do something... Just watch... Though they're able to speak as they watch the scenes.

So yeah, this is were you might get confused.

"Speech" Normal

'Speech' Thoughts

 _"Speech"_ Spectator, Normal

 _'Speech'_ Spectator, Thoughts

I'm sorry for the weak explanations but I hope you understand~

* * *

 **Dawn: Into the Myst of Memories  
**

* * *

They were rendered speechless as they were devoured by the bright light. Or... Were they?

The light slowly faded and once the ight wasn't blinding enough, Akashi and the others slowly opened their eyes only to let out some gasps. They were still surrounded by white colors but the difference is that... They don't see any ceiling, walls and floors anymore... It's as if they were in some, kind of, white space. Some of them were freaking out, namely Aomine, Kise and Takao while the others were able to compose themselves but were slightly shaken, other than that they were confused. Seriously, they don't know what really is going on. They're not even sure if this is a dream or reality.

Well, the fact that they can see, talk and touch the others makes it reality but still... It's just... Unimaginable, surreal.

 _"This is a dream! This is a dream! This isn't real!" Aomine chanted over and over again._

 _"Someone hit me and wake me up!" Kise pleaded._

 _Kasamatsu got a little annoyed and hit the blue head and the blonde. "Would you two just calm down!? Freaking out won't do you anything!"_

 _While Kasamatsu scolded the two, the green head patted the raven head and comforted him. "Calm down, Takao. All of us are also confused here but freaking out won't do anything" He said in a soft voice._

 _Takao looked at his teammate for a moment before nodding slightly. "O-okay..."_

 _Midorima smiled a little but he didn't retracted his hand and kept it rested on the raven head's shoulder and wait till the latter calm down._

 _"W-wait" Imayoshi relucantly said._

 _Kasamatsu stopped scolding the blue head and the blonde and turned to look at the Tōō's former captain. "What is it?"_

 _Imayoshi looked around for a bit before turning to look at Kaijou's former captain. "Kuroko... Where is he?"_

 _This made everyone snap out of their current state and frantically look around in an attempt to look for the teal head._

 _"You're right... Kuroko-kun is not here" Himuro said._

 _"Kuro-chin was just infront of us earlier" Murasakibara informed._

 _"... Yeah" Midorima looked at the redhead. "Akashi?"_

 _Akashi looked at the green head and sighed. "I don't know, Midorima... I have no idea what is happening at the moment" He said as he shake his head lightly._

 _"W-where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, looking around._

 _"... I don't know" Takao respond, looking down._

 _"Tch! Tetsu was just right there before!" Aomine growled as he pointed his fingers infront of them where the teal head supposed to be standing._

 _"We know that. But Kuroko suddenly dissapeared after that bright light suddenly burst out of nowhere" Midorima stated._

 _"In a more accurate word. That light suddenly appeared behind Kuroko" Akashi corrected as he crossed his arms._

 _"Where is this place anyway?" Aomine asked, looking up and down. "Earlier we were in some kind of white box room and now we look like we're in some kind of space!" He added irritably._

Suddenly. The seem to be white space was slowly fading and seem to be showing a different scenery. This made the others surprise, shock and confused.

 _"What the!?" Aomine yelled._

 _"What's happening, Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked._

 _"I'm not sure, Atsushi" Himuro replied._

 _"I'm getting nervous, Shin-chan!" Takao informed as he held into the hem of the green head's shirt._

 _Midorima put a hand around the raven head's back. "Just calm down, Takao" He said. But truth be told, he was actually getting confused and anxious as to what is happening._

Akashi was quietly looking and watching as the white space faded and be replace by a scenery. Imayoshi and Kasamatsu were also patiently waiting for the scenery to fully shown.

And as the scenery slowly fade in and the white space fade out, they can't help but feel awe at the scenery shown to them. Clear blue sky, green field, full bloomed trees and different kinds of beautiful colors with different colors. In a word, the scenery was... Refreshing and peaceful.

 _"Wow..." Kise murmured._

 _"I don't know where we are right now but this place sure is beautiful" Imayoshi stated._

 _"Yeah..." Kasamatsu said as he look at the green field filed with beautiful flowers._

 _The others were also looking at the scenery with great awe._

 _Takao's nervousness seem to cease as he look at the scenery, he then looked behind me and blinked and surprise. "Hey, guys! Look over there!" He shouted as he point at a direction._

Everyone look at the raven head before looking at the direction where the latter was pointing at. The all blinked in surprise. There, infront of them, now that they were facing the direction, stands a beautiful mansion. Undescribable description, the only thing that they could say is that... The manor fits the beautiful scenery very well.

 _"I wonder whose house it is" Himuro voiced his thoughts._

 _"Who knows" Aomine shrugged._

Suddenly the scenery fade out so fast that they got some of them jerked up and almost jump out of their feet. The next scenery fade in as fast as the previous scenery fade out, the scene showed to them was a bedroom, a beautiful bedroom. The bedroom consists of baby blue walls, A wide white glass window, a white door with its handle seem to have a sapphire gem embeded to it. The other interior decorations consists of a bookshelf filed with many books, a white wardrobe closet and there was another near by the other side of the room, probably the bathroom. But what mostly caught their eyes was the king size bedroom in the room. Why? Well, it's because they seem to caught a glimpse of someone's hair... Hair... HAIR?!

 _"... Someone's sleeping" Kise murmured._

 _"We can see that" Aomine rolled his eyes._

 _"B-but... Won't they wake up and see that there are strangers in their room?" Kise noted._

 _Aomine blinked in realization. "Ah..."_

 _"... That won't be good" Himuro stated._

 _Murasakibara slightly nod and hummed in agreement._

 _"What do we do, Akashi?" Midorima asked the redhead._

 _Akashi just stayed silent as he stare at the person that, probably in a deep slumber, is hiding by the covers of the bed. The redhead was going to respond the the green head's question when the door of the room suddenly twisted, surprising them, again._

 _"Oh,no! Someone's coming in!" Kise frantically said._

 _"What do we do!?" Aomine asked in nervous._

They didn't have much time to think of hiding as they saw someone emerge from the door. They blinked and stared at the woman who came inside. The said women have a beautiful long teal hair that reaches to her waist, she was wairing a short sleeves white dress that reaches to her knees with frills while her short sleeves have ruffles. They watch her as she elegantly walk inside the room, they noticed that the woman resembles someone they dearly know... Not just by the teal color of her hair or her pale complexion but also her azure eyes that seems to glow with happiness. They watch her turn her head to the bed's direction and saw her smile softly as she walks towards it. The woman then slowly sit by the side of the bed and lean a little bit.

"Good morning, dear. Rise and sunshine~" The woman said softly.

They heard a soft groan coming from the person who was tucked in the bed. Then they heard the woman giggled.

"Come on, dear. Time to wake up. Your father is waiting for us~" The woman informed, smile still gracing her face.

Another groan. "Still sleepy..." A small voice sleepily said.

 _Kise blinked. "A kid?"_

 _Kasamatsu hummed. "Seems like it"_

 _"That woman resembles someone I know..." Aomine said, squinting his eyes as he looks at the woman's face._

 _"You mean she resembles someone we know" Midorima corrected._

 _The next words they heard from the woman surprised them or more accurately... Shocked them._

"Tetsu-chan~ Come on. Get up already~ You can't skip breakfast, you know?" The woman softly said, lightly shaking the, seem to be, little boy's sleeping body.

They heard a soft sigh.

"Alright, alright..." The boy said, slowly getting up.

 _Once they saw what the boy looks like, they gasped in surprise._

The boy have a pale complexion, short teal hair and still sleepy azure eyes. The boy probably got them from the woman beside him, who is of course presumed to be his mother. Over all, they got into conclusion... The little boy sitting by the bed, looking sleepy was indeed no other... Than Kuroko Tetsuya himself.

 _"T-Tetsu!?" Aomine shouted; shocked._

 _"Are? Kuro-chin became a kid~" Murasakibara stated lazily._

 _"Kurokocchi! Soo cute!" Kise gleamed._

 _Midorima looked at the redhead. "What's wrong, Akashi?"_

 _Akashi looked straight at the green head. "They don't seem to hear or see us," He said before looking at the blue head who shouted and the blonde who's gleaming in happiness. "Aomine and Kise have raised their voice yet," He looked at the two people sitting by the bed. "... Those two didn't looked at our direction"_

 _The others heard the redhead's statement and looked at him, they then looked at the woman whose busy teasing her son._

 _Midorima blinked. "... You're right"_

 _"Eh... Does this mean Kuro-chin can't see us?" Murasakibara asked as he tilted his head to the side._

 _"Yes, Atsushi" Himuro replied._

 _"Does this mean..." Takao relucantly said before looking at the redhead. "We're currently watching Tet-chan's past memories?" He continued in disbelief._

 _Akashi sighed. "I guess we are" He answered, his eyes still on the small teal head who is innocently rubbing his eyes while his mother giggled in delight._

 _"Does that mean we could only watch?" Aomine asked, his eyes are fixed on the small teal head. He still can't believe that he'll be able to see Kuroko as a child._

 _Imayoshi nodded. "Guess that's it... I wonder how long though..."_

 _Kasamatsu scratch the back of his head. "Probably till he grows up"_

 _"Yeah but..." Aomine begun. "I didn't know Tetsu is from a rich family" He said, blinking his eyes now and then._

 _Midorima gaved the blue head a blank look. But he was right. All they thought is that Kuroko came from a normal family._

 _They turn their attentions back to the woman and the little boy, Kuroko Tetsuya. Silently watching them._

The teal head woman caressed her son's face. "Get yourself ready, Tetsu-chan~ Or should mommy help you with that?" She lightly teased.

Kuroko frowned. "I can do it myself, Mom" He replied, slowly getting off the bed.

His mother just laughed softly. "Of course, of course~" She said as she watch her son go to the bathroom. "I'll wait for you here~"

"Hai~" Kuroko replied from inside the bathroom.

Few minutes later, Kuroko got out of the bathroom, now wearing a diffrent clothing. He was wearing a button-up shirt and short black slocks. He then walk towards his mother who is holding a black vest and neck tie, the neck tie itself have a blue gem embeded to it. His mother smiled at him then kneel down to her son's height. Kuroko let his mother dress him up with the vest. He softly smile towards her mother as he watch her tying his tie. Once done, his mother looked at him, smiling brightly, his mother leaned in and nuzzle her face in her son's teal locks. Kuroko lightly laughed.

 _"... Tetsu is laughing..." Aomine murmured._

 _"Not just laughing! He was smiling earlier!" Kise added._

 _Midorima and Akashi just sighed before looking back at Kuroko and his mother._

"Fully awake now?" His mother ask.

Kuroko nodded. "Hai!" He replied; gleaming.

Kuroko's mother laughed before picking up her son and lifting him to her arms. "Good then! Let's meet your father now, he refused to eat without us"

Kuroko chuckled. "Okay!" He said, nuzzling to her mother's neck. "Okaa-san smells nice as always~"

His mother blinked before laughing a bit. "Of course!" She said as she lift up Kuroko, earning a surprised gasp. But the boy laughed after. "What do you like for breakfast, dear?" She asked.

Kuroko contemplate for a moment. "Omelette!" He exclaimed as he raise both of his hands in the air.

"My son is soo adorable!" His mother squeeled.

Kuroko pouted. "I'm not adorable!"

"Yes, you are~" His mother retort, bringing her son once again and hugging him.

Kuroko pouted once more. "I want omelette!"

His mother shooked her head, finding her son's action cute and adorable. "Okay, okay but be sure to drink your needing, okay?" She reminded.

Kuroko groaned. "I know... Even if I don't want to"

His mother sighed. "You know you have to since it's one of our needs to live, Tetsu-chan"

Kuroko frowned. "I still don't like it... Why does it have to come from a human?"

 _"What does he mean by that?" Takao asked; confused._

 _Himuro blinked. "I don't know... His mother also said that it's one of their needs to live..."_

 _The others suddenly felt anxious._

Kuroko's mother smiled, though restrained. "You know that human blood would suffice our needs for as long as we can..."

Kuroko sighed in defeat. "... I know that. It's just that humans are so..."

His mother leaned in and lightly put her forehead to the other. "I know..." She replied softly. "But we can't do anything but accept the fact, dear..." She then slowly backed away to look her son's eyes. "For we after all... Are vampires, Tetsuya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Eh?_

* * *

 _I'm kind of having trouble when it comes it chapter titles... Someone, please! Help me! q.q_

 _Anyways... Is it confusing? If it is maybe... I could as some... I don't know... symbols to seperate the conversation between kuroko's memories and the spectators? Sorry i'm quite... out of words.. But i'll update the story now and then if I see some... Words that I want to change._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thoughts?_


	5. Dawn: Surprise Arrivals (IV)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Pairings** will be shown later on the story.

 **Warning:** Time skipping.

 **A/N:** _There will be alot of time skipping from here and on. Kuroko's name calling will be change to Tetsuya because of the others' name like his father, mother and such. There will be more but... I'll just take note on that._

* * *

 **Dawn: Surprise Arrivals  
**

* * *

 _"Vampires!?" Aomine, Kise and Takao exclaimed simultaneously._

 _Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Imayoshi, Kasamatsu and Himuro was also shock at what they heard. They just heard from the woman, Tetsuya's mother, say that they were vampires... Who wouldn't be shock or surprised?_

 _Imayoshi, Kasamatsu and Himuro looked at each other. All sharing the same questions in their minds. Kuroko Tetsuya is actually a vampire?_

 _"... This isn't real" Aomine stated, not believing what he just heard._

 _"I hate to say this but..." Imayoshi begun. "You're not the only who just heard it, Aomine"_

 _Kasamatsu nod in agreement. "We heard her say that they were vampires"_

 _"... It's hard to believe this" Murasakibara noted. He looked at his partner. "This is just a dream, right? Muro-chin?"_

 _Himuro didn't look at the purple head. "I'm sorry, Atsushi... But I can't answer that"_

 _Murasakibara frowned. He then look at the redhead. "What about you, Aka-chin? Do you believe this is a dream?"_

 _Akashi eyed the purple head before looking back at Tetsuya and his mother who is, still, in the middle of conversation. "It's hard to believe whether this is a dream or not" He respond. He looked at the others. "But... We being in the same dream would be entirely impossible"_

 _Aomine looked like he's going to lose his sanity. "So you're saying that Tetsu is really a vampire!? The one that have been with us, played basketball with us, defeated us, hanged out with us!?"_

 _"Calm down, Aomine" Imayoshi scolded._

 _Kasamatsu sighed resignedly. "Freaking out won't do anything. We can't do anything at the moment but watch the scene infront of us"_

 _Akashi looked the green head standing beside him, who was being quiet. "Midorima? What's the matter?"_

 _Midorima seemed to have snapped out of whatever thought he was in and look at the redhead. "I was just thinking... If this was the reason why Kuroko tried to avoid getting into the family or parents topic..."_

 _Aomine and Kise look at the green head before looking at the others._

 _"I don't understand" Kise said._

 _"Me neither" Aomine seconded._

 _Akashi thought for a moment before nodding at himself. "All of us are mostly confused but if we want to know the answers to our questions" He looked at the little teal head. "... Then we should just watch and see where it would lead us to"_

 _The others became quiet and thought for few moments before nodding in agreement and understanding. They then looked back at the Kurokos and, once more, quietly watch them._

* * *

Tetsuya intently look at his mother who was staring back at him with knowing look. He sighed in defeat. "Yes, Okaa-san. I understand"

His mother smiled then kissed Tetsuya's forehead. "I know you do. Now off we go. Your father won't eat without us"

Tetsuya chuckled. "You already said that, Okaa-san"

His mother ruffled her son's teal locks before putting him down. "Sa~ Shall we go, dear?" She asked, extending a hand towards her son.

Tetsuya smiled before taking the hand of his mother. "Hai, Okaa-san"

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

The two the proceed and stepped down stairs and were greeted by a butler.

"Good morning, M'Lady and Tetsuya-sama" A butler greeted with a bow.

"Good morning, Tanaka-san" Tetsuya's mother greeted back.

"Good morning, Tanaka-san" Tetsuya greeted. "Where's Otou-san?" He asked as he titled his head slightly to the side.

Tanaka chuckled at the cute display of his little master. "Takumi-sama is in dining room with Lady Kazumi and Takashi-sama" He replied.

"Eh? Obaa-san and Oji-san are here?" Tetsuya excitely asked.

Tanaka, once again, chuckled. "Yes, Tetsuya-sama" He answered.

"Ne, ne. Okaa-san! Let's go! I wanna see them!" Tetsuya enthusiastically exclaimed, tugging his mother's hand.

His mother giggled. "Okay, okay. No need to be rush. They won't go anywhere"

The three then proceed to the dining room and once they entered it, they saw three familiar faces that were currently having a conversation. Tetsuya then let go of his mother's hand and ran to his father.

"Otou-san!" Tetsuya called out.

Takumi stopped talking with the others and looked at his son who was running towards him. He opened his arms and watch as his son jump straight to his arms. "Good morning, Tetsuya" He greeted as he hug his son.

"Good morning, Otou-san" Tetsuya greeted back.

"Tet-chan~" Kazumi called out.

Tetsuya stepped back a little and turned his head at the side to see the other two people looking at him who were his grandparents. "Obaa-san! Oji-san!"

"Good morning, Suya-kun" Takahashi greeted.

"Good morning, Tet-chan" Kazumi greeted. She opened her arms. "Come here and give Obaa-san a morning hug too!"

 _"So that's Kuroko's whole family members, huh?" Kasamatsu said._

 _The others just nod._

 _"For grandparents, they look kinda young" Aomine stated._

 _Midorima sighed. "Well, now we know that Kuroko is a vampire. Then the myth about vampire's slow aging process is true"_

 _Akashi nod in agreement._

Takumi chuckled as he let go of his son and watch as his son run to Kazumi's arms. He then turned his head and saw his wife walking to his side. He stand up and hug his wife. "Good morning, Fumiko" He greeted as he gave a small kiss.

Fumiko smiled softly. "Good morning, dear" He greeted back, returning the kiss.

"Did you sleep well, Tet-chan?" Kazumi asked, ruffling the teal locks of Tetsuya.

"I did. Thank you" Tetsuya replied with a smile.

Takashi gave Tetsuya a pat in the head. "I hope you didn't gave your mom a trouble when changing your clothes" He teased.

Tetsuya pout. "No, I did not! I'm old enough to change my own clothing!" He defended.

Takashi chuckled. "Just kidding~"

"You should stop teasing him like that if you don't want him to get mad at you, Father" Takumi lightly scolded.

"Aw! My own son is scolding me! I'm hurt!" Takashi said as he put a hand on his chest and showed a fake hurt expression.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Father"

The others just laughed at their light argument.

Kazumi ruffled Tetsuya's teal locks once more. "Why don't we eat breakfast now?"

Tetsuya smiled. "Hai!"

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Ah! That's no fair!" Tetsuya whined.

"Haha! You're still too young to win against me, son" Takumi teased.

Tetsuya glared at his father. "I'll win next time!"

Takumi grinned. "We shall see about that~"

They finished eating breakfast and were all currently at Takumi's study room, though the father and son of the manor are currently playing chess.

"Takumi, dear. Take it easy when playing against Tetsu-chan. He's just 4 years old, you know?" Fumiko said. She was sitting in a couch with Kazumi and Takashi, watching Tetsuya and Takumi play against each other.

"That won't do. Even if Tetsuya's just a child, he could already keep up. He can even win against a professionals" Takumi reasoned, moving his white knight piece. "He won't also accept that if I take it easy and let him defeat me just like that" He added as he eyed his son who seems to be looking focus.

"I'm glad you know, Otou-san" Tetsuya said as he move his black rook.

Fumiko shook her head and just let her husband and son continue their game.

Takashi laughed. "Those two seem to understand each other very well"

"Well, they are father and son" Kazumi reasoned.

"Checkmate" Tetsuya declared.

"Eh?" The other occupants got surprised and shock and quickly look at the game board.

"Ah... My son... Defeated me" Takumi admitted, though he was smiling.

Takashi let out a hearty laugh. "Oh my god. I can't believe that it was your son who have defeated you, Takumi"

Takumi sighed. "Told you so. I shouldn't have let my guard down" He eyed his son. "Such a sly son I have"

Tetsuya innocently titled his head to the side in return.

Fumiko and Kazumi giggled.

 _"Wow... I didn't know Kurokocchi is good at playing chess" Kise muttered._

 _Takao and Aomine nodded in agreement._

Suddenly, someone knock in the door.

"Come in" Takumi said.

A different butler came in. He bowed before speaking. "Tetsuya-sama's friends are looking for him"

Tetsuya perked up. "They're here?"

The butler smiled and nod. "There's another person with them who wished to see you" He informed.

Tetsuya blinked before his eyes wide a little. "Could it be?" He thought loudly.

The butler chuckled. "Right on the dot, Tetsuya-sama"

Tetsuya turned to his father with a surprise expression.

Takumi chuckled. "Go on, son. They're waiting for you"

Tetsuya smiled brightly before getting off the couch he's sitting on. "I'll be going then!"

He then gone out the room as the butler stepped aside so that the young heir could get out.

 _"I wonder who are the people they're talking about" Himuro thoughtfully said._

 _"We'll eventually find out" Imayoshi said._

Before Tetsuya get to run to the door to go outside, he was greeted by the maids.

"Oh, my. Tetsuya-sama. Why are you in a hurry?" A maid asked.

"Yeah. Did something happened?" Another maid asked.

Tetsuya turned around to face the maid. "Ah! My friends have arrived! With Onii-san!" He enthusiastically replied.

The maid laughed softly. "Is that so? Have a good day then, Tetsuya-sama"

"We won't be able to greet them since we're still busy, so say hi to them for us" The other maid said.

Tetsuya smiled cheerfully. "I will! Thank you, Hina-san, Yuria-san!" He then proceed to go outside.

Hina giggled. "Tetsuya-sama sound really excited to see them"

"He did said his Onii-san was also with them" Yuria said.

Tetsuya then quickly opened the door and walked outside. Once outside, he saw five familiar faces looking back at him with a smile. He smiled back as he hoped towards them.

"We thought you're not gonna come out of your mansion, Kuroko" A boy stated.

His hair locks was chest nut with darker brown in the lower part, his eyes are brown. He is wearing a dark blue jacket with gray sleeves and hoods, he was wearing a dark grey jean and a pair of sneakers.

 _"Why does he look familiar?" Aomine thoughtfully said. His eyes suddenly became wide when a realization hit him. Hard. "Don't tell me!"_

"I was playing chess with Otou-san, Ogiwara-kun" Tetsuya reasoned.

 _"Ogiwara!?" Aomine and Kise exclaimed._

 _The others also look surprise._

 _"Is he also a vampire?" Murasakibara asked._

 _Himuro hummed. "Hm... Probably"_

"So? Who won?" Another boy asked.

The boy have black locks and his eyes were vermillion. He was wearing a simple V-neck shirt, black slocks and a pair of sneakers.

Tetsuya chuckled. "I did"

"Eh? You defeated Takumi-san!?" The third boy asked.

The boy have red locks and turquoise eyes. He is wearing a blue sleeveless jacket with a grey shirt as a inner clothing, dark blue jean and a pair of sneakers.

Tetsuya just shrugged. "Lucky, I guess"

The fourth boy laughed. "I bet the others were as surprised as your father was"

The fourth boy's locks were ash-blonde while his eyes were a color of lavender. He is wearing a brown jacket with black long sleeves shirt underneath, black jean and a pair of of shoes.

"Not really. Otou-san was still smiling even though he lost" Tetsuya replied.

Another voiced laughed, gaining everyone's attention. "That's just like Takumi-san"

 _"H-hey... Is that who I think it is!?" Kise exclaimed._

 _Akashi's eyes widen slightly as he saw the last boy who spoked._

 _"Akashi. Is that?" Midorima asked._

Tetsuya's eyes widen when he got a glimpse of the last person, who were behind the other four boys, and smiled brightly. "Mayu-nii!" He exclimed before running towards the said person.

 _"I-it really is Mayuzumi Chihiro!" Aomine exclaimed._

 _"I...I can't belive this..." Kise muttered._

 _"Mayuzumi-kun and Kuroko-kun knows each other since the beginning?" Himuro asked, looking at the redhead._

 _Akashi was lost for words. But he replied nonetheless. "I don't remember Mayuzumi-san knowing Kuroko when I first met him"_

 _"And Kuro-chin calls him Nii-san" Murasakibara noted._

 _The others just looked at each other. They were still confused._

The said person have a light grey locks and grey eyes and like Tetsuya, he was also wearing a button-up shirt with a grey vest, black slocks and black shoes. The latter opened his arms and when the teal head jumped to his arms, he hugged him tightly. "How are you, Tetsuya?"

"I'm fine! I miss Mayu-nii!" Tetsuya said, hugging his nii-san tightly.

Ogiwara sighed. "You're making us jealous, Mayuzumi! Getting a hug from Kuroko"

"I miss you too" Mayuzumi replied, hugging the teal head tightly. He looked at the brown head. "Not my fault if Tetsuya missed me. We haven't seen each other for almost two weeks now also" He reasoned.

"Mane... Mayuzumi-kun have been busy in their own manor" The ash-blonde head said.

Mayuzumi chuckled. "It's a good think that I bumped into you guys on the way here"

"Ah. I was actually with Sasaki when we were walking by the town" Ogiwara explained.

Sasaki nod. "Then we bumped into Airashi-kun and Hinode-kun" He added.

Airashi and Hinode nodded their heads in confirmation.

Mayuzumi ruffled the teal head's locks. "Were you lonely?"

Tetsuya look up at the light grey head. "Not really since Otou-san and Okaa-san were with me but it's better if you guys are here"

Mayuzumi chuckled. "Is that so?"

Tetsuya hummed. He let go of the light grey head and back away a bit. "Ah! Obaa-san and Oji-san are also here!"

The others perked up.

"Really?" Hinode asked.

"Un!" Tetsuya replied enthusiastically.

"Let's go! I wanna see them!" Airashi said.

"Okay!" Ogiwara said.

The three then run towards the manor.

"Oy! Sasaki! Kuroko! Mayuzumi! What are you guys doing!? Come on!" Ogiwara shouted.

Sasaki shooked his head. "We better go after them"

Mayuzumi sighed. "They look like they're racing towards a food"

Tetsuya blinked "Are you telling me that they're practicing on hunting?"

Sasaki and Mayuzumi gave Tetsuya a look.

"What?" Tetsuya asked.

Sasaki shooked his head. "You and your innocence"

Mayuzumi chuckled. "Don't let anyone taint that~" He said, ruffling the teal head's locks. "Let's go"

Tetsuya and Sasaki nod and followed the light grey head inside the manor.

* * *

 **Information: Updated  
**

 **Kurokos:**

 **Father:** Takumi ( Age: ? )

 **Mother:** Fumiko ( Age: ? )

 **Heir:** Tetsuya ( Age: 4 )

 **Grand Father:** Takashi ( Age: ? )

 **Grand Mother:** Kazumi ( Age: ? )

 **Aunt:** Naomi ( Age: ? )

 **Brother?:** Mayuzumi Chihiro ( Age: 6 )

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 **Butlers:**

Kimura Jun

Tanaka Daisuke

Kaname Ritsu

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 **Maids:**

Tsukamoto Ruma

Matsuo Azumi

Yagi Hina

Izumi Yuria

Takeshita Mamiko

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 **Childhood Friends or Guardians:**

Ogiwara Shigehiro ( Age: 4 )

Airashī Kaoru ( Age: 6 )

Hinode Aki ( Age: 8 )

Sasaki Kenji ( Age: 7 )

* * *

 _Thank you for those who have fav, follow and make reviews to the story! I appreciate all of it!_

 _The few chapters will be shorter but it will be longer after~_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _ **Edit/ Update:** Next Chapter: Dawn: Bloody Roses_

 _This next chapter will be quite long but I warn you. There will be ALOT of Time skipping._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _ **Spoiler Alert!** _

_Besides Ogiwara Shigehiro and Mayuzumi Chihiro, few more people will appear in the story._

 _Some of them are, of course, vampires. They're mostly related to Mayuzumi ( Is the word related the correct word? not sure )._

 _AND one important person will be appearing by the next chapter. ( And by means of next chapter... I MEAN the upcoming chapter! )_

 _He will appear once in the chapter: Bloody Roses._

 _And yes. That important character Is a Human and you know him all to well~_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 **Thank You for Reading! Enjoy!**


	6. Dawn: Bloody Roses (V)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Pairings** will be shown later on the story.

 **Warning:** Time skipping.

 **.**

 _To the reviewers: BabyNightmareLady, , Madhatter, A-san, fientcla, Iftiyan Herliani253, AddictedBxB, Tsuchiya Reisa,Guest and more. Thank you for the reviews, Favs and follow alerts!_

* * *

 **Dawn: Bloody Roses  
**

* * *

"Where are they?" Ogiwara asked after entering the manor.

"You're too excited, Ogiwara-kun" Mayuzumi reprimand as he walks beside the teal head.

Sasaki laughed. "I guess it's because they don't always get to visit because of their work"

Hinode sighed. "At least they were able to visit today"

Airashi nod in agreement.

Just then he saw a maid walking to a direction while carrying some plates.

"Ah! Takeshita-san!" Ogiwara called out,walking towards the said maid.

Takeshita turned to her side and saw the young heir with her friends walking to her. "Ara, Shigehiro-sama. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Obaa-san and Oji-san? Kuroko said they're here" Ogiwara asked.

Takeshita smiled. "Yes and they're currently in the lounge with Takumi-sama and Lady Fumiko"

Ogiwara smiled widely. "Great! Thank you!"

"Your welcome" Takeshita bowed. "I'll be resuming my duties then"

"Okay~" Ogiwara said before walking away. He then turned around to face the others. "Let's go and corner them!"

Hinode and Sasaki sweat drop.

"Corner them?" Airashi asked.

Mayuzumi frowned. "The way you say that makes us think you're gonna hunt them down..."

Ogiwara just shrugged. "They have been training us anyway so I thought cornering them will be good for exercise"

 _"Training?" Takao asked; curious._

 _Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Exercise?"_

"That's mean, Ogiwara-kun" Tetsuya stated.

"You'll probably fail" Sasaki flatly said.

Ogiwara's eye twitch. "That's really harsh how you put it. Besides, it's worth a try"

"Let's go then" Hinode said.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

The four adults were chatting with each others when they heard some running foot steps.

Takashi was the one who was near the door so when he faced the door, he didn't get a chance to get away from being pounced, almost mercilessly, to the ground by the youngsters.

"Oji-san!" Ogiwara shouted as he jump and pouned at the adult teen.

The others followed suit; except Mayuzumi and Tetsuya who normally enter the lounge, and Takashi was pushed to the ground, while bringing the youngsters with him. The other adults were surprise and shock to see the other get pushed to the ground before they laugh.

Takashi got surprised when he was pounced but he laughed after when he saw the youngsters, now on top of him. "Hello, little guardians. Missed me?"

"Of course we do! We rarely see you these days!" Hinode answered.

"Yeah, Oji-san! We thought you forgot about us!" Airashi whined.

Takashi hugged the youngsters. "I'm sorry. We just became really busy but we finished them as fast as we could to pay a visit"

Kazumi chuckled. "Get up first. You're not gonna stay there on the ground for the whole day, are you?"

Takashi blinked. "Oh, right" He laughed as he let go of the youngsters and got up. "Ara, Even Chihiro-kun is here" He stated as he saw the light grey head standing next to the young heir.

Mayuzumi bowed. "It's good to see you, Oji-sama"

Takashi wave his hand. "Just Oji-san is fine. No need for such formalities"

Mayuzumi nod in understanding. "If you say so then... Oji-san"

"That's better!" Takashi exclaimed; grinning widely.

Just then two maids enter the lounge with drinks and foods. They bow down a little before one of them spoke. "We brought some foods and drinks"

Takumi smiled. "Thank you, Matsuo-san, Tsukamoto-san"

The maids nod before they proceed and put the trays of foods and drinks to the table.

 _"I wonder how many maids and butlers they have" Kise thought loudly._

 _"Who knows" Aomine lazily said._

 _"You seem to be not interested, Aomine" Imayoshi said before smirking. "Or is it because of the maids' chest size?"_

 _Aomine choked making Imayoshi laugh. It was a bulls eye._

 _"Mine-chin is such a hentai~" Murasakibara stated._

 _Himuro chuckled. "That's not nice, Aomine. Looking at the maids like that"_

 _Kasamatsu nod in agreement. "What if Kuroko found out about this?"_

 _"Kurokocchi will get mad at you" Kise answered._

 _"Ah, Shut up! I know that!" Aomine retorted._

"Tetsu-chan" Fumiko called out as she walks to her son.

Tetsuya looked at his mother and watch as she approach him.

Fumiko kneeled down to her son's height and lightly pat his head. "We need to tell you something"

"What is it, Okaa-san?" Tetsuya asked.

Fumiko looked hesistant, she looked at her husband, silently asking is they should tell the young heir.

Takumi smiled a bit and nod his head, silently telling that it's fine.

Fumiko nod in return before looking back at her son. She took a deep breath before speaking. "We want you to know that you Otou-san and I will be gone for the whole day for a business" Before her son could speak she continued. "And no. You can't some with us.. I'm sorry"

Tetsuya frowned but nodded in understanding. "... I understand"

Takumi approach his wife and son and kneel down, he ruffled the young heir's teal locks. "Don't worry. We'll be back as soon as we can" He smiled. "Besides, Mayuzumi-kun and the others are here to keep you company" He added as he look at the light grey head and the others.

Tetsuya smiled a little. "Un. Okay" He walked closer to his father and wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hug him.

Takumi hugged the young heir back, letting his son nuzzle on the crook of his neck.

Mayuzumi blinked. "Wait. What about Obaa-san and Oji-san?" He asked as he looks at Kazumi and Takashi.

Takashi sighed. "We'll be returning soon"

Ogiwara whined. "Ehhh? You're leaving soon already?"

Kazumi nod. "We have to keen eye to those officers in case they do something outrageous"

"Some of them still go and disobey the rules that i'm starting to ask why and how they got those titles..." Takashi stated; frowning.

 _"Ne, Aomenecchi. What do you think are they talking about?" Kise asked as he look at the blue head._

 _Aomine scowled. "Like hell I know!"_

 _"Whatever it is. It's definitely serious" Midorima stated._

 _Imayoshi nodded his head in agreement. "Just look at them. They all look serious now, even Kuroko and the others"_

 _"Eh?" Aomine and Kise simultaneously said before they quickly look back at the scene._

 _And true to their words. The occupants in the rooms were all quiet and look serious, making the atmosphere tense. Kuroko have his eyes narrowed, even Mayuzumi and the others look serious._

 _Takao involuntary gulped in nervous. "Y-you're right..."_

 _"Kuro-chin looks scary even though he's just a kid" Murasakibara noted._

 _Himuro nodded in agreement. "Even Mayuzumi and the others"_

Kuroko was still in his father arms, when he heard about some of the officers disobeing the rules, he look up from his father's shoulder and stared at his grand father before narrowing his eyes, father dangerous but he didn't said anything and just remain quiet. It goes the same to the others.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" Tetsuya asked, feeling sad.

They finished eating their Tea time snacks and it seems that Tetsuya's grand parents will be leaving now.

Takashi kneeled down to Tetsuya's height and ruffled the latter's teal locks. "I'm sorry, Suya-kun but we still have some business to attend to"

Kazumi nod. "But don't worry. We'll visit again soon"

Tetsuya frowned but nod in understanding. "... Okay"

Takashi stand up and look at the other youngsters. "I'll leave Suya-kun in your care"

Ogiwara smiled. "Okay!"

Airashi raised his arms in the air, forming a fist. "We'll keep an eye on him!"

Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow. "You make it sounds like Tetsuya-kun's a hostage or something"

Airashi gaped. "No! Of course not!" He quickly denied.

Hinode laughed a bit, he then replied. "We're not going anywhere so we'll stay here till Takumi-san and Fumiko-san are back"

Ogiwara frowned. "Even them are also leaving for some.. business"

Takashi and Kazumi looked at each other before looking back at the youngsters.

"I'm sure you know what to do" Takashi stated; his face becoming serious.

Ogiwara and the others; except Tetsuya and Mayuzumi, looked up straight to Takashi's eyes with a serious look and nodded their heads.

Takashi's eyes became soft. "Then, we don't have anything to worried about" He looked at Tetsuya and Mayuzumi. "Take care of yourselves"

"Hai" Tetsuya and Mayuzumi replied simultaneously.

Takashi and Fumiko waved at the youngsters, bidding farewell before they go in their way.

Tetsuya and his friends waved back and watch as their grand parents walk away till they were not in their sight anymore.

 _The scene fade out, leading gom and the others to a dark space._

 _"Woah, woah, woah! What happened!?" Aomine frantically asked._

 _"Calm down, Aomine. I think that just finishes the day" Imayoshi said._

 _Kasamatsu nod. "Let's just wait for the next scene"_

 _The others nodded their heads and wait for the next scene to fade in._

 _"But still... There's alot of things that aren't clear here" Takao said with a sigh._

 _Himuro furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah like who are the officers they're talking about? What rules?"_

 _"The biggest question here is Who Kuroko really is" Midorima added; fixing his glasses. "It looks like they're no ordinary vampires"_

 _"You mean Tetsu and his family are in some kind of high class society or something?" Aomine asked._

 _The others suddenly stared at the blue head, intently._

 _Aomine sweat drop. "What!?"_

 _Kise blinked. "Ah... Nothing. It's just that..."_

 _"I didn't know Mine-chin is actually smart" Murasakibara filled in._

 _"Indeed" Midorima said. "I didn't know you have an idea what high class society means"_

 _Aomine felt a vein popped in his head. "Oi! What does that mean!?"_

 _Midorima was gonna say something else but stop when they noticed that the scene or next scene is starting to fade in._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

They were once again in Tetsuya's bedroom and it seems that it was now daylight.

Tetsuya shifted in his bed as the ray of light shines through the window. He groaned and turned to the other side to avoid the light that seems to be glaring at him to wake him up. After few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, the young heir once again groaned and got up into a sitting position, turned his head towards the window and glared at the sunlight. Yeah, as if that could work.

Tetsuya stretch his arms and slowly got off his bed.

"Ugh... It's really hard to wake up in the early morning..." Tetsuya said. "Add the fact that i'm not a morning person..." He added with a groan.

A knock on the door.

"Come in" Tetsuya said softly.

The door opened and showed a butler with pink hair and matching pink eyes. The butler bowed.

 _"Woah! I would have thought he's Satsuki's gender bend!" Aomine exclaimed._

 _Murasakibara hummed. "Maybe I could tell Sacchin I found his brother"_

 _Aomine gaved the purple head a weird look. "The hell?"_

"Tetsuya-sama. Takumi-sama said he would like you to meet him in his study room" The butler stated.

"Otou-san?" Tetsuya asked.

The butler nod in affirmation.

Tetsuya hummed. "Okay. I'll just get myself ready. Thank you Kimura-san"

Kimura once again bowed before leaving and close the door.

Once Tetsuya finished changing his clothings, he proceed down stairs and walk straight to his father's study room.

"Otou-san?" Tetsuya called out as he knocks on the door.

"Come in, Tetsuya" Takumi said from the other side.

Tetsuya then opened the door and walked inside. After closing the door, he turned and look at his father sitting on the couch. He didn't miss the wrapped box that was on the table.

"Come here, son" Takumi said, patting the sit next to him.

Tetsuya approach his father and made himself comfortable as he sit on the couch. "Um... Otou-san?" He begun.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"What's that?" Tetsuya asked as he points at the wrapped box.

Takumi let out a chuckle. "Perceptive as always" He then reached out for the box, carefully setting it down between them. "It's for you"

"For me?" Tetsuya repeated, slightly tilting his head to the side.

Takumi let out a soft smile, ruffling his son's teal locks. "Your birthday is coming up soon, right?" He asked.

Tetsuya blinked before nodding.

"Your grandpa and grandma got this for you as an early gift" Takumi explained. "I told them they should wait for your birthday to come but they insist on handing it over to you as soon as possible"

"Eh? Why's that?" Tetsuya asked.

Takumi simply shrugged. "I'm not sure myself" He then smiled. "But i'm sure you'll life their gift for you"

Tetsuya hummed as he hold the wrapped box that said to be his gift from his grand parents, eyeing it with interest. He noticed that the box have tiny holes here and there.

Ruffling his son's teal locks again, he said. "Why don't you open it now?"

Tetsuya looked up to his father for a moment before looking back at the wrapped box. He nod. "... Okay"

He settle down the wrapped box to the couch again and begun opening it by undoing the ribbon. Just in time, his mother came inside the study room.

"Oh, my. Opening it now?" Fumiko asked, approaching her husband and son.

Takumi looked at his wife with a soft smile. "It's better opening it now than later"

Fumiko chuckled sitting next to her son, watching the latter, carefully, opening the box.

After opening the box, Tetsuya gasped in surprise as he takes a look at the content of it. Fur as white as a snow with some of its tips by the ears, tail and feet are black. Tetsuya carefully took it out of the box and lifted it up, intently staring at it. The young heir's parents were quietly laughing as they look at the surprised look of their son.

Tetsuya stared at it for a moment before a bright smile stretched into his lips. "What a cute little fox!" He exclaimed.

The white fox, in return, stared at the young heir with it's blue eyes. Tetsuya noted the symbol near its one leg that seems to be a crescent moon. He cradle the white fox in his arms and lightly scratch it behind its ears, gaining a purr in return.

Fumiko ruffled her son's teal locks. "Do you like it, dear?"

Tetsuya turned to his mother and smiled. "Un! Very much!" He then frowned. "I would like to thank Oji-san and Obaa-san for the gift but they're not here"

Takumi chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll pass them your message"

Tetsuya look at his father and nod with a smile. "Okay. Thank you, Otou-san"

Fumiko reached out and pat the white fox. "So... What are you going to name it?"

Tetsuya blinked and look down at the white fox nuzzling in his chest. He smiled. "Kitsune"

The white fox's ears perked up and it looked up at the young heir, as if answering to the latter's call.

Takumi hummed. "Simple name since the name means Fox also but it looks like he likes the name"

Fumiko giggled. "Yeah"

Tetsuya softly laugh as he, once again, lifted the white fox. "From now on. Your name is Kitsune!"

Kitsune made a soft noise as if he accepted and like the name that was given to him.

Tetsuya in return smiled brightly with his parents also smiling with him.

 _"Ehh... Kuroko-kun owns a fox" Himuro said; intently staring at the white fox._

 _"I wonder where it is now" Takao voiced his thoughts._

 _"Who knows... We can't answer that either" Imayoshi said._

 _The others only remained silent as they watch the scene infront of them. This Tetsuya is far too different to their Kuroko._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Heh~ So he'll be your familiar, huh?" Ogiwara inquired.

"Un" Tetsuya replied with a nod, scratching the back of Kitsune's ears.

"But why did you name him as Kitsune? That's no different from what he is called" Airashi stated.

Tetsuya thought for a moment before answering. "Hm... I think i'll prefer it more that way and besides, he's different from the rest" He said as he looks at the white fox in his arms.

Hinode nodded in agreement. "So... He's one of those beings that are called as fox demons or something?" He asked.

Tetsuya nod. "I felt it earlier"

Airashi eyed the white fox that is sleeping in the young heir's arms. "Think they'll also give us one someday?"

Ogiwara looked at Airashi before Tetsuya. "What do you think, Kuroko?"

"Otou-san said Kitsune is my familiar so Oji-san and Obaa-san will probably give yours soon" Tetsuya stated.

"Eh?! Really?" Airashi asked.

Tetsuya smiled. "Yeah"

"Alright! I can't wait to get my familiar!" Airashi cheered.

Hinode shook his head in amusement. "It will come soon so hold your horses"

Airashi gave Hinode a blank look. "I don't have any horses"

Ogiwara sweat drop. "You guys are weird"

Hinode turned and glared at Ogiwara. "We're not normal to begin with" He retorted.

"... Point taken" Ogiwara said back as he looks away.

Tetsuya sweat drop as he watch his friends argue.

 _The others also sweat drop as they watch the scene being played infront of them._

 _"They sure have alot of knowledge even though they're still childrens" Takao commented._

 _Himuro laughed. "Yeah"_

 _"Alot if I may say so myself" Imayoshi murmured._

"Ah, wait a minute" Tetsuya started as he noticed something.

"Hm? What is it, Kuroko?" Ogiwara asked.

"Have any of you seen Sasaki-kun anywhere?" Tetsuya asked as he looks around the room.

Airashi gaved a flat look. "Ah... The guy is in his so called laboratory room"

Hinode and Ogiwara sweat drop.

Tetsuya blink. "Eh? What's he doing there?"

"Probably making some weird potions again" Airashi said with a sigh.

"That guy have a weird sense of obsession to that kind of stuff" Hinode commented.

Ogiwara crossed his arms. "Ah, yeah. Like who even taught him about potions?"

Airashi and Hinode look at Ogiwara with a knowing look.

"What?" Ogiwara asked as he notice the looks.

"Sensei" Airashi and Hinode simply stated.

"... Oh" Ogiwara's only respond. Already know what it means.

Tetsuya only blink before returning his attention to the white fox in his arms, now awake and staring up at him. "That explains everything"

Kitsune tilted his head to the side slightly.

Tetsuya smiled softly. "It's nothing to worried about, Kitsune" He assured. He looked at his friends for a moment before murmuring. "... Or at least that's what I think"

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"What do you mean they haven't return? It's already been five days!" Takumi nearly shouted as he talks to someone by the phone.

Fumiko and Tetsuya were quietly listening to Takumi who have a disbelief and worried look. They were also getting worried... Why?

It's already been five days since Takumi's parents, Takashi and Kazumi, have gone missing since when they have gone out for some business trip, which was already done for the last seven days. Their business trip should have been over after two days and should have been back after but... Five days are already over and they're still yet to be seen. Takumi have sent some squad for help to find his parents but failed miserably.

"Do what you can do and notify me if you find anything" Takumi settle down the phone and end the call. He then walked off and approach the couch where Fumiko and Tetsuya were sitting and sitted down with a soft thud, sighing heavily.

"Otou-san" Tetsuya quietly called.

Takumi looked at his son and saw the worried look on his face. He smiled softly and gesture for his son to come closer to him, once Tetsuya was near him, he wrapped his arms around the young heir and hug him tightly. Fumiko just watch the interaction between his husband and son quietly, she smiled sadly.

Tetsuya clutch to his father's shirt tightly. "Otou-san..." He called out again.

"Sshh," Takumi quietly cooed his son. "It's alright, Tetsuya" He closed his eyes, still hugging his son protectively. "It's gonna be alright..."

Tetsuya didn't said anything more, instead he leaned closer to his father's warmth and wrapped his little arms around his father and nuzzle at the crook of his father's neck.

 _The spectators didn't really get what was the next scene showed to them but if they based the way Takumi talked to the phone and the looks of Fumiko and Tetsuya, they conclude that someone or two are currently missing._

 _"Do you think the people that Kuroko-kun's father have mention are his grandparents?" Himuro inquired._

 _Midorima nod. "They are probably the ones missing by how Kuroko-san act"_

 _"... So this is were it will all be starting now, huh?" Aomine stated quietly._

 _Imayoshi hummed. "And it's not gonna be good at all"_

 _Kise thought for a moment. "Maybe not all of them..." He murmured._

 _"Who knows... But there will be alot of twist here and there" Kasamatsu said._

 _"Aka-chin?" Murasakibara called out as he notice that the redhead is still being quiet._

 _Akashi didn't respond for a moment before he look at the purple head. "Aomine's right... This is mostly were all of our questions will be answered"_

 _Aomine perked up as he heard his name._

 _Midorima looked at the redhead before looking back at the scene infront of them. "We're not yet at the half of it yet it'll soon show us some dread parts"_

 _"... I think it's only showing us the important parts of Tet-chan's memories" Takao thought loudly._

 _"... Maybe..." Everyone inwarly thought._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Don't stroll off too far, dear" Fumiko said to her son.

"I won't, Okaa-san" Tetsuya assured. He took Kitsune to his arms and started walking.

"Don't come home late~ Dinner's at 17:30!" Fumiko reminded as she wave at her son.

"Hai~!" Tetsuya respond with a wave.

Two weeks since the incident, Takumi said that his father, Takashi, left a note stating that they got into a little trouble and that they might come back late but other than that they haven't receive any call or anything. But since they can still tell that Takashi and Kazumi's life force is still safe, healthy and well, they can assure themselves that they were still alive.

Vampires like them can feel and tell if their family member's life force are strong or weak, so the didn't really worried about Takumi's parents... For now that is.

Back to Tetsuya. The young heir decided to take a stroll around the forest with his familiar for some fresh air. He's currently walking slowly to enjoy the cool breeze with Kitsune walking beside him. It was currently january with one more week to go before the young heir's 5th birthday. The weather seems to be fine but it'll probably rain snow when afternoon comes.

"Ah! Look, Kitsune! There's a pond!" Tetsuya said, running towards the said pond with Kitsune following him.

In the pond, there were water lilies floating in the water, there were some tiny droplets of snow, probably yesterday's.

"That water seems to be fine and clear" Tetsuya noted.

Some butterflies and birds were flying around the forest and some of them approach the young heir.

"The butterflies sure looks beautiful" Tetsuya murmured.

Kitsune were jumping a little and chased some few butterflies, making Tetsuya smile a little.

"Don't eat them, Kitsune" Tetsuya reminded his familiar.

Kitsune bark in response as if saying that he won't eat them and only, playfully, chase them.

They remained their for almost one hour, just enjoying the nature. When Tetsuya decided to come back home, he called out to Kitsune only to stop when he heard a cat meowing somewhere. He looked around to find the cat only to look up at a tree and saw the cat there.

"... What's a cat doing up there?" Tetsuya asked to no one.

 _"... That cat looks familiar..." Midorima inwarly thought._

 _Akashi blinked twice when he saw the cat._

Kitsune saw his owner looking up at a tree and does the same. He saw the cat, stuck in the said tree, and barked at it before turning back to his owner and barked again.

"Hm? What is it?" Tetsuya asked as he heard Kitsune barking.

Kitsune made a noise and looks back at the tree and made the same noise again. Was it a strange yelp? Howl? I don't know.

Tetsuya looked at the tree again before looking at his familiar again. And as if getting the message his familiar gaved, he smiled. "Okay. We'll help the cat" He looked at the cat as he raised both of his arms as if trying to reached out to it. "Come here, Mister kitty" He said.

The cat only stared at him, giving him a message that he can't come down.

Tetsuya smiled again. "Just jump. Don't worry. I'll catch you" He assured.

When the cat didn't move an inch, he smiled softly. He once again stretch his arms towards the cat but he didn't do anything to approach the cat. Instead, he gaved the cat a assuring smile and his eyes became soft and half lidded. He clapped once as his eyes glowed from azure to ruby colors for few second before returning to normal. The cat suddenly jumped off from the tree and into the young heir's arms where Tetsuya easily caught him.

 _"Did you guys saw that!?" Kise asked loudly._

 _Aomine grumbled. "No need to shout Kise and yes we did"_

 _"Kuro-chin's eyes glowed" Murasakibara said._

"There we go" Tetsuya stated, cradling the cat to his arms, patting its head lightly.

The cat meowed in appreciation.

Tetsuya smiled. "Your welcome" He blinked as he remembers something. "What are you doing here by the way?"

The cat only stared at his and once again meowed.

Tetsuya hummed. "You can't stay here... You should go back to your owner" He put the cat down to the ground. "But... Who is your owner?" He asked with a frown.

Kitsune approach and cat and sniff it, the cat in return lick Kitsune's nose.

Tetsuya chuckled a little when he saw the cat lick his familiar with Kitsune flinching at the action. He was gonna say something else when he heard a voice not so far from them.

He then heard some running foot steps approaching them and somehow it the young heir nervous and anxious.

 _The spectators were able to hear the foot steps more and more as it approach the scene, making them turned their heads to look at the newcomer. But what they saw next make them gasped in both surprise, shock and disbelief._

 _Aomine felt a sweat running down his temple. "Oi, oi... This has got to be a joke..."_

 _"Is that...?" Murasakibara trailed off, blinking a few times._

 _Akashi also looked surprise, eyes widen as he looks at the newcomer._

 _"Well, this certainly have alot of twist alright" Kasamatsu muttered, looking at Imayoshi._

 _Imayoshi only hummed._

"Toma! Where are you?" A voice called out.

When Tetsuya heard the voice, he became more anxious but compose himself and slowly turned around to face whoever the new person is. For them it will be called intruders.

The foot steps stop just in time when Tetsuya fully turned around and face the newcomer. He gasped a little in surprise. Well, who wouldn't be when you're facing a stranger you haven't see before?

Red. That was the first thing Tetsuya registered in his mind. It was a boy, maybe around his age or a little older. Red hair with a pair of crimson eyes. The two of them quickly found themselves locking their eyes to each other. They stayed their for few minutes as if they were in a staring contest. Tetsuya was the first to look away when he heard the cat beside him meowed. The boy also heard it and look down and saw the cat wagging its little tail.

 _"Hey, Akashi! Isn't tha—" Midorima started but was stopped when the redhead spoke._

 _"Me..." Akashi quietly said, confirming the green head's unfinished inquiration._

 _"Eh? That's you?" Kasamatsu asked in disbelief._

 _"I didn't know you already know Tetsu in the past, Akashi" Aomine said, looking at the redhead._

 _Akashi sigh. "I didn't know either"_

 _Kise blinked. "Eh? What do you mean, Akashicchi?" He asked in confusion._

 _"I don't remember meeting Kuroko in my childhood before" Akashi explained._

 _"We only met Kuro-chin when we entered middle school" Murasakibara stated._

 _"This is rather... Complicated" Imayoshi said._

 _Himuro nod. "Complicated indeed"_

 _Takao looked at the redhead. "Akashi doesn't remember meeting Tet-chan before... What about Tet-chan?"_

 _Akashi just shook his head and sigh. "I don't know either" He look back at the scene. "This is quite troublesome"_

"Ah! Toma! There you are!" The boy exclaimed.

The cat ran towards the red haired boy and let itself get pick up, presumed it be by his owner.

"Geez, stop wandering around so suddenly. I've been looking everywhere" The red haired boy scolded his cat.

The cat only meowed as it nuzzle by the red haired boy's chest.

The red haired boy only sigh before he pat the cat lightly on its head. He then look back at the teal haired boy. "Umm..." He begun.

Tetsuya heard the red haired boy calling out and slowly turned his head to look at the latter.

"Umm... Thank you for keeping my cat. It was a little hard for me to find him since the field is filled up with snows" The red haired boy explained.

Tetsuya quickly look away before slightly nodding.

The red haired boy stared at the teal haired boy, who has his head turned to the side, for a moment before he broked the silence. "Ano..." He begun as he made a step forward but stop when he noticed the other flinch.

And silence dawned upon them. The red haired boy attempted to talk to the teal haired boy once again but was forced to stop when he heard some familiar voices calling out to him, he saw the teal haired boy jolted and looked at the direction where the voices are coming from.

Tetsuya, as he heard the new and unfamiliar voices approaching where they are, hastily picked up his familiar and started running away, ignoring the red haired boy's call.

The red haired boy noticed the teal haired boy hastily run away and tried calling out. "Hey, wait!" But he was ignored.

"Seijuurou-sama!" Few voices called out.

The red haired boy tried to ignore the call and run only to be stop by the arms, he somehow felt annoyed and quickly turned around to face whoever stopped him from taking another step.

"Seijuurou-sama. Here you are" His butler said. "We've been looking for you. Your mother is worried about you"

Seijuurou turned around to look for the teal haired boy but to his dissapointment, the boy seemed to have dissapeared. The butler slowly let go of his arms as he turns around to face him again. He sighed as he walk pass the butler. He didn't get to ask the teal haired boy's name...

After few moments, Tetsuya got out of his hiding place after knowing that the unfamiliar people are gone. He let out a sigh of relief. But he still can't believe he saw some of them... Humans. He looked at the direction the humans used to walk off to. He then looked down at his familiar when he heard him making a noise, he smiled.

"I'm fine, Kitsune. Don't worry" Tetsuya assured. "I was just... shocked to see some humans here in the forest" He added. He begun to walk away to go home. "But still... I never seen such a color before..." He muttered under his breath" A flashback image of the red haired boy entered his mind. "That was the brightest red I have ever seen..."

 _Aomine whistled. "Heard that, Akashi?" He asked with a mischievious grin._

 _Akashi glared at the blue head before turning away._

 _"Ara? Is Aka-chin embarassed?" Murasakibara asked._

 _"No. I am not, Murasakibara" Akashi replied, still looking away._

 _"It's not everyday you get to hear Kuroko-kun commented on someone" Himuro explained._

 _Imayoshi and Kasamatsu nodded in agreement while Kise snickered as he notice that the redhead was flustered.  
_

 _"This is getting interesting..." Midorima muttered but it was loud enough for the redhead to hear._

 _Akashi glared at the green head this time. "Not you too, Midorima"_

 _Midorima showed a rare grin. Yep, he's mostly interested alright._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Fumiko, Tetsuya's mother, was sitting in a couch near the fireplace with the young heir in her arms, sleeping. She seemed to be in a deep thought as she absentmindly watch the flickering flames that continues to blaze. She snapped out of his thought when she heard her son mumble some few words, she smiled softly as she stare at her son's peaceful sleeping but her smile turned to a sad one as a thought came to her mind. Few tears pouring down her cheeks without her knowing.

 _"Tet-chan's mother is crying..." Takao murmured._

 _"... Why is she crying?" Kise asked._

 _"I'm not sure but whatever it is. It's making me uncomfortable and anxious" Kasamatsu stated lowly._

 _"... Like something bad is going to happen..." Himuro muttered._

"Okaa-san?" A soft voice called out, making Fumiko blink and once again look at her son. She saw her son's worried face. "I'm sorry... Did I wake you up?" She softly asked.

Tetsuya, instead of answering, asked. "... Okaa-san. Why are you crying?"

"E-eh?" Fumiko stutters, blinking in confusion.

Tetsuya frowned and reached out a hand and caressed his mother's cheek. "Tears... You're cying... Why?"

Fumiko blinked again before touching her other cheek and felt something wet. She was indeed crying. "I-it's nothing, dear. Don't worry" She said with a sniff.

"I don't like seeing you crying and sad" Tetsuya said, frown still gracing his lips.

Fumiko chuckled. "Of course. Tetsu-chan will get angry and mad if someone made Okaa-san cry"

Tetsuya's eyes became cold. "Did someone did?"

Fumiko shiver a bit when she saw her son's eyes became cold but compose herself. "No, no. No one did. Rest assured"

Tetsuya blink, eyes returning to normal. "Then... Why is Okaa-san crying?"

Fumiko wiped her tears before answering. "It's just that we're going to be away from home for few days" She smiled sadly. "Okaa-san will miss her dear child" She explained.

Tetsuya pout. "Then don't go"

Fumiko laugh softly. "You know we can't do that"

"... Still"

"While we're away, Tetsu-chan have to be a good boy" Fumiko lightly tease.

"I'm always a good boy!" Tetsuya retort with a pout.

Fumiko hugged her son. "I know, I know..." She said as she hide her face in her son's teal locks.

Tetsuya got surprised by the gesture before returning the hug lightly. "Okaa-san?"

"I love you, Tetsuya" Fumiko suddenly said.

 _The spectators got surprise when they heard Kuroko's mother said the word. The said word should have been a word for comfort for assurance yet... The words came out sad and bitterly somehow._

 _"I don't like it" Murasakibara said._

 _"... They way she said it makes me feel that she's bidding good bye" Takao said, his hands becoming fist._

 _The others remained silent but inside they were practically growing anxious to find out what will happen next._

Tetsuya quickly unlatch himself from his mother's hug and stared straight at her eyes. "Okaa-san?" He called out again, his face showing confusion.

Fumiko just smiled and caressed her son's cheek. "You know that, right?"

Tetsuya nod. "... Why are you suddenly saying this? D-did something happen?" He asked, he suddenly felt a chill in his body.

"Nothing, dear. I just want you to remember that your Otou-san and I care and love you very much" Fumiko stated, continuing to caress the young heir's cheek.

Tetsuya didn't know where that chill came from but whatever it is. He didn't like it. He tightly hug his mother, as if to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. "Un. I love you too, Okaa-san... I love you and Otou-san..."

Fumiko hugged her son back, just as tightly as her son's hug is. Trying to assure him that everything is alright... Even though she knows... It won't be for long. But for now, she'll just relishes the moments she have with her family. Until that day comes.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

The sky looks doesn't look happy but sad and miserable, just few more minutes and ths sky might break into tears.

Tetsuya was in the lounge room by the window, looking warily as he watch the dark sky rumble, he have Kitsune cradle in his arms. It was the day where his parents are finally coming home and he should feel happy about it but he can't seem to do so. What he was feeling right now was akin to fear, anxious and he can't take those feelings off. The sky seems to be syncing with what he was feeling at the moment.

Few hours have already passed yet there was still no sign of Takashi or Fumiko. Everyone was getting worried not just for the parents but for their young master's well being. The young heir doesn't want to eat until his parents arrive and it was already passed 9pm(21:00). They didn't know what to do that time and was going to call for a search up when one of the officers of Takashi, Tetsuya's grandpa, came barging into the mansion with a bad news. The report stated that they found the vehicle where Tetsuya's parents were using deep in the forest crushed and broke. The driver nor Tetsuya's parents were nowhere to be seen. This made Tetsuya feel more nervous and shuddered when he felt the same chill he felt when he was talking with his mother the other night.

Now wasting time, the Kuroko household quickly rushed to the forest and started searching for the missing couple the driver. They search and search but to no vail. That is, until they receive another report. The report only made the chill Tetsuya was feeling become more aggresive. Together with the kuroko household and more officers, they quickly go to the village, the report stated where Tetsuya's parents have been taken hostage, and attack the people that tried to get rid of them and search for Tetsuya's parents. Only to find them in a horrifying state.

Their bodies where hanged into some kind of mysterious rope that seems to sap the energy out of them, bloods dripping out of their wounds here and there and it seems that the mysterious rope was the one that keeps them from healing their wounds. But what horrified them the most is that... Their hearts... Were ripped out of their chest. Blood rushing and dripping out of their chest. One could say that the way they ripped out their hearts out of them were the same as ripping out the blood and guts out of an animal.

When Tetsuya found his parents state, he got frozen stiff, mouth opened in disbelief, eyes wide open in horror as he stare up where his parents are hanged like an animal. They were too late. His parents were far from saving. Red. Bloods. Bloody red everywhere. Here and there. His mind became hazy and wasn't able to process anything. But he felt something stir in him that time. Sadness, Hatred, Anger. He felt it all. His mouth closed, his eyes went hidden by his bangs, his mind went blank and then—

There was darkness.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for the lack of information in the story but i'll try to make some in the future. I'm more focus on doing the scenes here and there but most parts of it will be explained in the future chapters._

 _Oh, gawd. I killed Kuroko's parents! ( Well not literally me but I did write it? I don't know anymore! )_

 _ **And Here it is!** Akashi Seijuurou is the important person in the story! ( Or... I think that's what people call them ) And yes, he'll appear more in the story. ( To avoid confusions between spectators and the main actors, Akashi ( Spectator ) and Seijuurou ( Actor ) since they're watching Kuroko's memories )_

 _Again, for the lack of chapter titles... But I guess I was able to make it out._

 _ **Bloody** for what happened to Kuroko's parents aswell as his grandparents who are, and still, currently missing._

 _ **Roses** for Akashi Seijuurou's appearance._

 _Is that okay?_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thank You for Reading!_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Reviews? Thoughts?_


	7. Dusk: Cold Hearted (VI)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Pairings** will be shown later on the story.

 **Warning:** Time skipping.

.

 **A/N:** _Once again, thank you for the reviews, favs and follow alerts!_

 **Updated:** _Title Changed_

* * *

 **Dusk: Cold Hearted  
**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

When Tetsuya found his parents state, he got frozen stiff, mouth opened in disbelief, eyes wide open in horror as he stare up where his parents are hanged like an animal. They were too late. His parents were far from saving. Red. Bloods. Bloody red everywhere. Here and there. His mind became hazy and wasn't able to process anything. But he felt something stir in him that time. Sadness, Hatred, Anger. He felt it all. His mouth closed, his eyes went hidden by his bangs, his mind went blank and then—

There was darkness.

* * *

 _Horror._

 _It was the first thing that stirred within the spectators. They weren't able to do anything but watch. Watch in shock and horror. For few minutes, they thought this was a nightmare and wanted to wake up so soon but they realized this wasn't a nightmare. They remembered... That this was their phantom's memory, and they couldn't even help nor comfort their friend for they know that they were only watching it like it was a movie. A pain, sad and horror story. Though... This was his memory of the past. In other words... It's real._

 **...**

 _They all gasped in shock of horror once they set their eyes on Kuroko's parents. They were soaked in their own blood, bruises all over their bodies. But what horrified them the most was that their chest were their hearts were embeded are gone, ripped out, and they can see the insides. It makes them want to throw up in horror._

 _"S... S-someone... If this is a nightmare... P-pl-please wake m-me up!" Kise stuttered as he puts his palm in his mouth as if preventing himself from throwing up. He was crying and sobbing as he tried to look anywhere but the bodies of his friend's parents._

 _Takao quickly looked away and hide his face in his partner's chest, crying. "S-shin-chan!" He shouted, tightly hugging his partner._

 _Midorima looked away, trying to compose himself, as he tightly hug back his partner, trying to comfort him even though he himself is shivering._

 _Aomine remained silent, he was frozed like a stone as he look at the scene infront of him. Even though he was still looking, his mind was already blank, unable to process anything anymore._

 _Kasamatsu walked near his former teammate and tried to calm him down, making the blonde hug him tightly and hide his face by his shoulder. He run his hand by the blonde's back, comforting him, he tried to only look at his former teammate so that he can avoid looking at the dreadful scene._

 _Imayoshi was already looking away, his eyes were covered by his bangs, his glasses were taken off as if wanting to make his eye sight blurred so that he won't be able to see his surroundings. It was too much for him._

 _Murasakibara kneeled down, hugged his knees and hide his face on it, he was quietly sobbing and shivering in fear and horror. He doesn't want to see and watch the scene infront of them. It was scaring him to the core._

 _Himuro kneeled down beside his partner and comforted both of them. Hiding his face by his partner's hair, tears were dripping out of his eyes._

 _Akashi couldn't believe what was happening infront of them, he wasn't able to move an inch. It's not because he didn't want to... He couldn't. The way Kuroko's parent's bodies were hanged, wounded as if they were whipped and how their hearts were ripped out of their chest were almost the same as taking the life out of a wild animal. But they weren't even animals. Sure they were vampires but they have bodies like a human and life and hearts that beat like human's. And to make it worse... The ones who killed them and ripped them like an animal were... Humans. Their kinds. He couldn't believe it. It was utterly ridiculous. But it was painfully the truth. He was able to snapped out of his shock and gain, even though little, some of his sense and slowly looked where the young vampire, Kuroko, was standing. Kuroko was standing still and not moving at all, his eyes were covered by his bangs but he saw the young heir's lips move to a close and thin line. "... Kuroko..." He muttered quietly. He wants to go where the young heir is and comfort him but he knows that he can't, he can only watch... He was helpless._

 _Suddenly, their surrounding became black. It was so fast that it made them gasped in surprise. Even though they were thankful that the bloodshed scene was gone, they couldn't help but look around. Searching for the young vampire but to no vail._

 **...**

 _"What happened?" Kise asked anxiously as he slightly pulled away from his former captain's embrace._

 _Aomine, who seemed to have regain his senses looked around at the black space they were in. "... I'm not sure" He took a deep breath. "Though i'm kinda thankful that it's over"_

 _Imayoshi put back his glasses before he look at the blue head. "... You're right but still"_

 _Kasamatsu let go of the blonde as he sighed. "I wasn't expecting to see such a scene as that"_

 _Imayoshi nodded in agreement._

 _Midorima, who was still comforting his partner, look around. "Why is it dark again?"_

 _"I'm not sure..." Akashi replied, still looking to the spot where the young vampire was supposed to be standing._

 _"Are you okay now, Atsushi?" Himuro asked his partner who was still hugging his knees._

 _Murasakibara only nodded but he didn't lifted his head._

 _Himuro sighed before patting his partner's head lightly, comforting the purple head._

 _"W-what do you think happened next?" Kise quietly asked though he was stuttering a little._

 _Kasamatsu look back at his former teammate, he can still see him shivering a bit. "Who knows... But I've got a feeling that I don't want to know" He replied._

 _Midorima nodded in agreement. "It was already too much to bare" He said, keeping his partner in place as he saw him flinch a little. "Takao?" He called out as he watch him pulled away a little._

 _Takao sniffed before he answered, though relucantly. "I... I just can't believe that... Tet-chan" He stuttered, trying to meet the green head's gaze. "I mean... His parents. T-that's jus—" He tried to continue but was stopped when he was once again pulled to an embrace by his partner._

 _"Enough, Takao" Midorima said, hugging his raven partner, almost tightly. "None of us didn't expected to know and see what happened to Kuroko's parents"_

 _Takao gripped the green head's shirt. "I know! But stil—" He tried to argue but was once again stopped when he notice that their surrounding are, once again, changing._

 _Midorima also noticed that their surrounding are changing and looked up. The others followed suit._

 _Aomine released a breath he didn't know he was holding as he notice that a different scene is now appearing infront of them. "I-it's a different scene" He sighed in relief._

 _Once the scene completely fade in, they blinked and looked at their surroundings._

 _"We're in Kurokocchi's bedroom again" Kise said._

 _"Where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara suddenly asked, standing quickly and looking around, almost frantically._

 _Himuro got surprised when he saw his purple head partner stand up. "C-calm down, Atsushi"_

 _The others also got surprised by the purple head's action but they also looked around to find the young vampire. They quickly darted their eyes where the king size bed was and sighed in relief when they got a glimpse of the young vampire's sleeping form._

 _"W-wait... If Tetsu is here... Sleeping. Does that mean it was just his dream?" Aomine asked anxiously._

 _The others looked at each other as if trying to look for the answer._

 _"... I'm not sure" Imayoshi answered._

 _Midorima looked at the redhead. "Akashi?"_

 _Akashi didn't answered and only watch the young vampire's sleeping form._

 _Midorima frowned a little and tried calling out to the redhead again. "Oi, Akashi"_

 _Akashi blinked before turning his head and look at the green head. "What is it, Midorima?" He asked._

 _"Do you think what we saw earlier was just Kuroko's dream?" Midorima asked, sighing a little._

 _"I..." Akashi trailed off as he looks at the young vampire. "I'm not sure" He relucantly replied._

 _Kasamatsu sighed deeply. "Let's just watch and see..." He stated._

 _They nodded in agreement as they all look at the king size bed where the young heir was sleeping and wait for him to wake up from his deep slumber._

 **...  
**

Few minutes later, the blanket made a sudden movement caused by the young heir stirring, on the state of awakening. The young heir slowly rise up into a sitting position and stayed still for few minutes. His eyes can't be seen since it was hidden by his bangs. The room was so quiet that it's making the atmosphere tense.

 _The spectators jerked up a little when they saw the young vampire stired and rised up from his sleep but they got worried and anxious as to why the young heir wasn't moving and seemed to stayed still, more so since they can't clearly see what expression he was making since his eyes were hidden by his bangs._

 _"... This is making me worry" Himuro stated, frowning._

 _"I know... He's too quiet and unmoving" Takao added._

 _They blinked in surprise when the young heir move to the edge of the bed and slowly got off the bed. They saw him quietly go inside the bathroom, probably to change his clothings. And after few minutes, Tetsuya emerged from the bathroom wearing a white button-up shirt with black vest and black tie, long black pants and black shoes. His eyes were still hidden as he quietly walk out of his bedroom. They were kinda dissapointed that they didn't hear that young heir speak at all but they were also worried._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Tetsuya calmly but quietly walk by the halls, down the stairs and into a room. He entered it and was met by a white room, with flowers gathered by the other side of the room where he stands, but what mostly caught his were the two portraits by the flowers. He look around and saw some familiar faces, the kuroko household and his childhood friends, looking back to him with eyes widen in surprise upon seeing him. He slowly approach the other side of the room, ignoring the faces staring at him, and stop infront of the two portraits of a man and a woman. He only stayed there, completely still, staring at the two portraits.

 _"Why isn't Tetsu saying anything?" Aomine asked quietly._

 _"I don't know... I can't really see his eyes" Kasamatsu said._

 _"He's too quiet..." Takao stated anxiously._

 _Midorima nod. "Yeah..."_

Ogiwara observed his friend with worry. "Kuroko..."

"... T-Tetsuya-sama" One of the butlers name Kaname called out.

'Why isn't he saying anything?' Sasaki thought to himself, unconciously clenching his fists.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Tetsuya spoke. "... You shouldn't have waited for me to wake up"

All of them winced at how cold the young heir's voice was.

"B-but Tetsuya-sama—" The other butler name Kimura tried to reason but he was stopped when the young teal head spoke again.

"My presence is no longer needed in this kind of stuffs" Tetsuya stated with a low and cold tone, making the people in the room shiver.

 _"W-what— Why is Kurokocchi talking like that?" Kise asked, he also felt the shiver in his spine when he heard the tone the young heir used._

"W-what are you talking about, Kuroko!?" Ogiwara asked, his fists clenching. "Of course your presence is needed! This is your parents funeral after all!" He reasoned.

"Yeah, Kuroko" Hinode agreed. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Tetsuya, instead of answering, turned around and walked towards the door.

"Oi! Kuroko!" Ogiwara called out loudly.

By the time Ogiwara called, the young heir was already standing near the door, hand on the door knob. "What is it?" He calmly replied.

"Where are you going?" Ogiwara asked.

"... The study room" Tetsuya answered before opening the door.

"Aren't you atleast gonna stay here!?" Ogiwara asked again, shouting.

"I already said that my presence is no longer needed here. The butlers and maids already know what to do next" Tetsuya replied, monotonely.

"W... Kuroko! Why are y _—"_ Ogiwara once again called out but was stopped when the young heir turned around to face him.

Tetsuya raised his head as he looks straight into his friend's eyes. "I already said what needs to be said. Do not test me, Ogiwara" He stated coldly.

The other occupants felt chills in their spines as they saw the cold look on the young heir's eyes and got frozen stiff, unable to talk.

Tetsuya, once again, turned around and proceed to walk out of the room, closing the door.

 _"W-what... Was that... ?" Aomine asked, stuttering._

 _"Kuroko-kun had become rather cold" Himuro said._

 _"... Tet-chan..." Takao murmured._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"Tetsuya-sama..."

Tetsuya looked up from the book he was currently reading and saw Tanaka standing by the door. "What is it?"

It has already been two months since his parents died and his grandparents' dissapearance. Alot have change in the Kuroko household where Tetsuya, the young heir, have become the head of the Kuroko Family but it was also the time where Tetsuya have completely change into a different person.

"One of the officers from the palace have sent a message. It is stated that they'll be needing your presence and that... It is already time" Tanaka explained calmly.

Tetsuya stayed quiet for awhile, as if contemplating, before speaking again. "I can't refuse that, can I?"

Tanaka lightly shake his head. "No, my lord"

"When is it?" Tetsuya asked.

Tanaka sighed a little before answering. "They said as soon as possible, Tetsuya-sama"

"They seem to be in a hurry" Tetsuya stated as he close the book he was reading.

Tanaka nodded his head. "They are. It's already been two months since the dissapearance of Lord Takashi after all... They said it is time for you to be throned as that you're the next in line to be crowned"

 _"EH!?" Almost all of them shouted in shock._

 _"T-throned!?" Takao inquired, eyes wide open._

 _"Crowned?" Himuro asked in surprise._

 _"Does he mean that Tetsu... Is a PRINCE!?" Aomine asked loudly in disbelief._

 _The others only blinked before looking at each other. Well, this really is surprising._

 _"So, not only Kuroko is a vampire... He's also a prince..." Midorima said. He was also surprised but he hid it._

 _"A vampire prince... That's kinda amazing..." Kise mumbled._

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes. "That's rather unreasonable"

Tanaka felt chills when he saw the young heir narrowed his eyes but compose himself. 'I couldn't agree more. Tetsuya-sama is still too young to be crowned even though he's the next in line to succession to the throne. Are they insane?' He thought to himself.

Tetsuya sighed. "Doesn't matter. Have it their way"

Tanaka blinked in surprise. "You're going to accept their proposal, my lord?" He inquired.

"We don't have a choice. They won't stop until they got what they want" Tetsuya answered. He looks straight into Tanaka's eyes. "I'll let them for now"

Tanaka, understanding what the young heir meants, nodded in understanding. "I understand. Then i'll let them know your answer to their proposal" He said before bowing and leaving the room.

Tetsuya closed his eyes as he sighed. "Preparations and preparations... All they want is power" He mumbled to himself.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Tetsuya, along with his childhood friends, prepared things for their journey to his grand father's palace. It might take long for them to get back since their will be alot of preparations to do, not just for them but for the palace too.

"I would like to call this, a total nightmare" Hinode deadpan.

Airashi sweat drop. "It couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"Who knows..." Hinode replied with a sigh.

"I can understand what you mean there, Hinode" Sasaki stated as he puts his bad inside the car. "I think the officers are taking this too fast"

"Can I slash their throat out?" Hinode asked with a blank face.

Sasaki grumbled. "Sounds tempting but you can't" He answered.

Airashi quickly look at Sasaki. "Why does it sounds like you have the urge to kill them?" He asked.

"Maybe it's because it hasn't been a year since Kuroko's parents died and his grandparents dissapeared and they're making preparations like nothing happened?" A new voice said questionaly.

The three turned their heads and saw Ogiwara, with his bag, walking towards them with Tetsuya by his side.

"Ogiwara-kun, Kuroko-kun" Airashi said.

"All done with your packing?" Ogiwara asked.

Airashi hummed with Sasaki and Hinode replying with a _Yes_.

"Tanaka-san will be the one who will take us to the palace" Tetsuya announced.

Ogiwara nodded. "I don't want to see the faces of those officials just yet" He said with a growl.

Sasaki sighed. "Mane... I don't even want to hear their voices"

"Enjoy freedom while it lasts... When we reach the palace, we'll probably get busy already" Hinode said as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me about it. They'll give us work already at our age" Airashi said with a sigh.

Ogiwara clasped his hands. "We'll think about it later! For now, let's enjoy the breeze as we go there"

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

 _"They all converse like they're going on a business or something" Kise commented._

 _"Most likely they are by how they speak" Midorima said._

Takao sighed. "Isn't that a bit too much? Even though they're vampires, they are still just children"

Tanaka got out of the house and made his way towards the car but just before the others could get in, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Tetsuya..."

The young heir turned his attention towards the familiar voice and saw his brother, Mayuzumi Chihiro, standing not far from them. Mayuzumi was gracing an unreadable expression but those who he has been with could see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Mayuzumi-kun" Tetsuya said.

Mayuzumi frowned. 'Mayuzumi-kun?' He repeated in his mind. He approached the young heir. "... Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Tetsuya looked straight into the light grey head's eyes with a calm expression. "Yes. I am"

Mayuzumi sighed. "Looks like I won't be able to change your mind then..." He smiled slightly. "If you need help or anything, you're free to call me. I'll come for you"

Tetsuya blinked as he look at his brother. He nodded. "I understand"

"Be careful on your way. Those officials might be planning something" Mayuzumi warned. The smile on his face before dissapeared.

"I know that" Tetsuya replied monotonely.

Tetsuya and the others then got inside the car. Tanaka started the engine and proceed on their way with Mayuzumi watching them leave in silence.

 **...**

 _"We're still here..." Aomine murmured._

 _Himuro nod. "Maybe there's something else that will happen?"_

Mayuzumi sighed tiredly when he saw that the car was out of his sight. He smiled bitterly.

"You should have said more..." A new voice said.

 _"Are? Who's that?" Murasakibara asked._

 _The others only blinked as they watch the scene._

Mayuzumi looked back by his shoulder and saw a boy behind him. He laughed, bitterly, as he fully turn his body to face the newcomer. "What else should I say? He probably won't listen to me"

The boy gave him a sad expression. "So even you can't reach him now, huh..."

"No one can reach him... Not even the others or me" Mayuzumi said with bitterness.

The boy slowly approach the light grey head. "... Is there no hope for us to return him to the way he was?"

Mayuzumi looked away. "... I don't know. But how I see his eyes tells me there is none"

The boy looked down.

"For now"

He suddenly jerked his head up to face the light grey head who is also looking back at him. "Eh? But you said"

"I can't reach him" Mayuzumi stated with a sigh before he smiled slightly. "But maybe someone can"

The boy's eyes suddenly lit up. "W-who?" He asked, rather eagerly.

"Who knows..." Mayuzumi replied.

The boy pouted a bit. "Chihiro-kun..."

Mayuzumi ruffled the boy's hair, smiling. "I don't know who. But maybe someday..."

The boy look up as the light grey head ruffle his hair.

"Someday... That person will come" Mayuzumi added. He put his hand down. "Let's go back," He smiled. "Ryo-kun"

 _"Ryo!?" Aomine repeated questionaly. "Sakurai Ryo!?"_

 _"Ehh... Even Sakurai is here... No wonder he looks familiar" Imayoshi commented._

 _"And you're taking this all lightly!" Aomine grumbled._

 _Imayoshi only looked away._

 _The others sighed tiredly._

The said boy smiled before nodding.

* * *

 _Was the chapter boring?_

 _I'm sorry :( I've been busy with my schooling that I didn't have time to make the story with such a short time._

 _I really need a scratch... Why? Because I think my mind has been flying somewhere... pft._

 _..._

 _An another character has made an appearance! Though briefly?_

 _What do you think is Sakurai Ryo's role?_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thank you and Enjoy Reading!_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thoughts?_

* * *

 **Reviewers, Q &A Corner!**

 **(1) elena lovefinder  
**

I like the story it's great please continue. is this some AkaKuro?

 **[** Okay first off. I'm glad you like the story. Second. ... There's a possibility. You'll learn about it by the next chapter, maybe? xD **]**

 **(2)** **AddictedBxB**

Ohhhh continuous update is... EPIC!¡ really though it was nice and Akashi was addad and given importance I'm seeing some akakuro here hahahaha totally ship them! But poor Kurokocchi wahh still waiting for more update! (Ps. If I may ask what is the possible pairing? Pretty pls...)

 **[** Possible pairing? hmm... I made one from my other account by i'll tell you anyway ( just the others for now xD ) There's a HinoAira/ AiraHino ( ocs Hinode and Airashi ), OgiSasa/ SasaOgi ( Ogiwara and Oc Sasaki ). There's a MayuKuro ( but only a little, since they're brothers here ). AkaKuro? Possibility. And now with Sakurai Ryo added. There's a possibility of MayuSaku?. That's what I can tell you for now **]**

 **(3)** **Iftiyan Herliani253**

keep going n.n  
even though Seijuurou will be important, I hope that he won't be that important. and still kuroko will be the first. after all this is his past

 **[** Akashi has a role in this story that's why he's a important person, to the vampires that is since he is a human **]**

 **(4)** **HeartsAndMusics**

This is really interesting! Is this KuroHarem? Please make this a KuroHarem!

 **[** Another possibility. But there will only be a little KuroHarem here. All of them have their own pairs/ partners **]**


	8. Dusk: Silent Gaze (VII)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Pairings** will be shown after.

 **Warning:** Time skipping.

* * *

 **Dusk: Silent Gaze  
**

* * *

"Ouji-sama! Ouji-sama! Where are you!?"

"He isn't here!"

"Where is he!?"

"What about his guardians?"

"They're not here also!"

"Hurry up and find the prince!"

Three months after being crowned to the throne, Tetsuya along with his guardians/ childhood friends have been staying in the palace as they do their own roles for the kingdom. Or atleast for them, the vampire's castle. Though the palace isn't an ordinary one, even for the vampires themselves as that people, A.K.A Humans, also come there and meet with them for an event or a meeting. This wouldn't be possbile if it wasn't for Kuroko Takashi, Tetsuya's grand father's rules that he made and published for the people to see.

So this is where humans and vampires coexist, atleast inside the palace. It gets pretty different once they're not in the vampire king's territory, or in this case the vampire castle's territory.

Since the current king's dissapearance the people/ vampires inside the castle, namely the officers and servants, weren't able to do anything without the king's consent or order. And things got worse when the king's son, Kuroko Takumi, got killed along with his wife, Kuroko Fumiko. Which led them to their last resort. They have called the former prince's son, Kuroko Tetsuya, to be crowned prince of the vampires as that he was the next in line of succession.

They wanted to crowned the now vampire prince as the king but the latter refuses. The officials asked why and the vampire prince's reply was that his grand father has yet to step down. They tried to reason that his grand father was presumed dead which they regretted saying after as they were met by a cold and piercing blue eyes of the prince. Tetsuya stated that his grand father was only missing with no proof to state that he is dead, ending the conversation.

Back to the current time, the servants have been frantically searching for the said prince everywhere in the castle. They were also searching for the guardians but their first priority is the prince. They really don't know nor have a clue how the prince along with his guardians can escape the guards' eyes. They first thought that they have found a hiding place somewhere, but what they didn't know is that the prince with his guardians can escape from the castle, literally. Where they go? Well, you'll know soon enough.

"Where are you, Ouji-sama!?"

 _"Heh... We're in a castle now, huh?" Takao said in awe._

 _"Ouji-sama?" Murasakibara asked, curious._

 _Himuro hummed. "Must be the vampire prince"_

 _Aomine and Kise looked at each other, blinking._

 _Kasamatsu face palmed, sighing. "He meant Kuroko" He said._

 _"... Oh" Aomine and Kise said simultaneously._

 _"Idiots" Midorima muttered._

 _Aomine glared at the green head. "Why do I feel like you just insulted me?"_

 _"Midorimacchi!" Kise wailed._

 _Midorima scoffed. "I didn't know your hearing sense is sharp"_

 _Aomine growled. "Why yo—"_

 _"Enough, Aomine" Akashi scolded, stopping the blue head._

 _Imayoshi only sigh as he shook his head._

The two servants were now running by the halls towards a door which lead to the castle's garden. As soon as they arrive, they quickly looked around, almost frantically and they sighed in relief when they got a glimpse of a familiar teal haired boy. After regaining their breathing, they walked towards the teal haired boy and kneel down to their one knee.

"Ouji-sama" One of the servants called out.

The teal haired boy slowly turned around to face the servants. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking.

 _"... Tet-chan sure is different now" Takao stated._

 _"You can clearly sense the aura of authority in him" Himuro said._

The other one of the servants with a blonde hair let out a sigh of relief. "We've been looking everywhere for you, Ouji-sama"

"Please return inside the palace" The servant with a black hair pleaded.

Tetsuya turned his head to his left, looking at some few roses. "... Can't I even enjoy some fresh breeze?"

 _The spectarors involuntary winced at the cold voice._

 _"... Cold" Kise said._

 _Takao nodded. "Too cold"_

 _Aomine slightly massaged the back of his neck. "... Can't believe this is the same Tetsu we have been with"_

The servants look at each other, they were feeling a little nervous, before they look at the young prince again.

"B-but Ouji-sama. It's dangerous outside" The blonde servant reasoned.

"You'll be more safe inside" The black hair servant added.

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes as he look at the servants. "Are you stating I'm weak and won't be able to protect myself?"

 _"Wo-Oh" Aomine said._

 _"I smell trouble" Imayoshi murmured._

 _"They are in trouble" Kasamatsu said._

The servants felt chills in their spine and shiver in fear.

"N-no! Of course not, Ouji-sama!" The black hair servant quickly replied.

The blonde servant nodded in agreement. "It's just that keeping you safe is our priority. We don't want you end like your par—"

The black hair servant quickly covered his fellow servant's mouth. He laughed weakly. "What he means is that the maids have prepared some snacks for you and your guardians. It's almost tea time now after all"

Tetsuya knew what the blonde servant was going to say and it irritated him to the core. 'I'll let it slide for now' He thought to himself before sighing. "Alright then"

The servants once again let out a sigh.

The black hair servant released the blonde servant's mouth before giving him a glare. 'Are you asking for your death!?'

 _Aomine, Kise and Takao can't help but chuckle a bit._

 _Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you guys?"_

 _Takao shook his head. "It's just that it's kinda funny how we can also clearly hear what they're thinking"_

 _Midorima frowned. "It's slightly creepy though"_

 _Himuro shrugged. "Well, we are in Kuroko-kun's memory so I guess that's just part of it"_

 _Murasakibara hummed in agreement._

The blonde servant as if knowing what the other said/ asked mouthed an apology.

The black hair servant sigh in resign before getting up, with the blonde following suit. They both bow down. "Let us go now, Ouji-sama" He said calmly.

Tetsuya only nod before he walk pass the servants.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _"Woah! Look at this room!" Aomine shouted in awe._

 _"This must be the throne room" Midorima stated as he eye a certain golden chair._

 _"There's even song playing" Takao noted._

 _Himuro laught a bit. "I'm in complete trance. This room is beautiful"_

 _The others nodded in agreement._

 _Just they heard the door opening and turned their attention towards it and saw the vampire prince with his guardians entering._

 _"Ah, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara greeted._

 _Himuro chuckled. "You do know that Kuroko-kun can't hear you, right?"_

 _Murasakibara only pouted._

Hinode sighed. "Finally!"

Airashi laughed. "Free time~?" He asked as he look at Hinode.

Hinode look back at Airashi and grinned. "You bet!"

"Oi, oi. Calm down you two" Sasaki lightly scolded.

Ogiwara sighed tiredly. "Let them be, Sasaki" He look at the young heir. "You need something, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya shook his head. "Thank you but I don't need anything at the moment" He replied as he walk towards the throne. Once he reached it, he calmly sitted down. He let out a sigh.

"Okay if you say so" Ogiwara said. He watch the prince walk and sit at the throne. He chuckled. "You know. You sitting on a throne really suits you" He lightly teased.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Ogiwara-kun"

 _"Are? Kuro-chin seems normal" Murasakibara noted._

 _Himuro hummed in agreement. "You're right"_

 _Kasamatsu crossed his arms. "Maybe..." He murmured._

Meanwhile, Airashi and Hinode were playing tag while Ogiwara and Sasaki just watch.

"Ah!" Hinode suddenly exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. He then walk towards the center of the room and made a pose. "Anyone up for dancing lessons?"

The others, except Tetsuya, laughed. Airashi approach Hinode when the said person made a gesture. He tilted his head in curiousness.

Tetsuya raised his eyebrows. Curious what Hinode is going to do.

Once Airashi was infront of him, Hinode bow down like a prince and raise his hand towards Airashi. "Would you like to learn to dance?" He asked with a wink.

Airashi felt his cheeks heating up as he watch Hinode.

"Hoh~?" Ogiwara and Sasaki said simultaneously.

"Well?" Hinode asked again as he look at Airashi with a smile.

"... Sly" Airashi muttered before accepting Hinode's hand.

Hinode chuckled as a response. "Then let's start, my lady~" He teased.

Airashi smacked Hinode with his free hand. "I'm a boy, idiot..." He reprimand, though there was a blush on his cheeks.

"And Airashi is being shy~" Sasaki teased.

Ogiwara chuckled in amusement.

"Shut up, Sasaki-kun" Airashi said with a glare.

Hinode frowned a bit. "Airashi~" He put a finger on Airashi's chin, making the said person face him. "Eyes on me only, please~" He smirk when he saw Airashi blushed even more.

Airashi jolted a bit when Hinode put a finger on his chin and blinked in surprise before his blush became more red. "Stop teasing!" He pout.

Hinode laughed. "Hai, hai~" He reply before moving his foot, leading the dance.

"How cute~" Ogiwara stated with a grin.

Sasaki chuckled. "Since when did Hinode became like this?"

Ogiwara shrugged. "Who knows~"

Tetsuya shook his head, sighing. Though a closer look and you can see a little bit of amusement is dancing in his eyes.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _The scene changed to a nighttime though they were still in the throne room. Tetsuya was, still, sitting on the throne with his guardians standing beside him. Each of them standing in each stair's step with Ogiwara and Airashi on his right while Sasaki and Hinode are on his left. There were few more people with them in the room. They recognized the few as Tetsuya's butlers._

"A event will commence by next week" One of the officers stated.

The other officers sighed. "We'll have to start the preparations by then"

"Are humans also part of the event?" The third officer asked.

The first one nodded. "Yes. It's the same event the king have planned for both humans and vampires"

'The king can be naive sometimes... Letting the humans join' The third officer thought. He wouldn't voiced it out in fear that the young prince will hear.

"Is there something wrong with humans joining the occasion?" Tetsuya asked. His elbow resting on armchair with his hand rest below his chin. His eyes piercing as he look straight at the officers.

The officers felt the chill and quickly answered. "O-of course not, Ouji-sama. I'm mainly inquiring" The third officer answered, feeling anxious as he tried to not look away.

"I see" Tetsuya calmly replied.

 _"Tetsu's attitude changed again" Aomine noted._

 _Kise nodded. "Yeah... Kurokocchi sure is amazing"_

The first officer cleared his throat. "Then, with your consent, Ouji-sama. We will start the preparations for next week's event"

Tetsuya sit straight as he look at the officers. He nod. "I permit. You're dismissed"

The officers bow down before they turned and leave the room. Once gone, the guardians sigh in relief.

"... I hate officers" Sasaki said with a grumble.

Hinode sigh. "I know... They're irritating. I can clearly see how much they don't want the humans to join the occasion"

"That's just how they are" Airashi said.

"They say that but" Ogiwara started. He then look at the young prince. "... Though I'm pretty sure they'll more likely want to hunt them"

The others look at each other before looking at the young prince.

"What are you planning to do, Ouji-sama?" Ogiwara asked, seriousness in his voice.

Tetsuya merely narrowed his eyes. "What we always need to do" He replied before eyeing the butlers.

The butlers nodded their heads in understanding.

Tetsuya stand up. "If they don't follow the rules..." He begun as he walks down the stairs. "... Then put them on their place"

"Hai, Ouji-sama" All of them said simultaneously.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

It was the day the event will commence and alot of vampires and humans have attend to the occasion. The males, adult and children, wears white dress shirt, a tie, black shoes with black dress socks, dark suit with matching trousers, the only difference in adults and childrens is that the childrens wear vests instead of dark suit/jacket. The females, adults, wear formal evening gowns while the girls, childrens, wear dressy cocktail dresses.

 _"Woah... Amazing" Takao murmured._

 _"Now this is one of a event" Aomine stated. He blinked as he realized something. "Hey. What kind of event were they having again?"_

 _Kise blinked. "Ah..." He look at the others._

 _Himuro scratch the back of his head. "... I'm not sure"_

 _"I don't know either" Midorima said with a frown._

 _Murasakibara shook his head. "I don't know, Mine-chin"_

 _Kasamatsu and Imayoshi shook their heads._

 _Aomine frowned before looking at the redhead. "Akashi? What about you?" He blinked in surprise when he notice that the redhead's expression look surprise. "Akashi?" He called out again._

 _"... Mother" Akashi murmured. Not noticing that he said it aloud._

 _"EH!?" The others said simultaneously in surprise and confusion. They quickly look at the direction where the redhead was looking and saw a red haired woman with a familiar red haired boy._

 _"Ah. It's Aka-chin as a kid" Murasakibara stated._

 _Midorima blinked in surprise. "So Akashi and his mother were also invited?"_

 _Kasamatsu nodded. "It seems so"_

 _"Ne? Where's the father?" Imayoshi asked, tilting his head._

 _Akashi look at Imayoshi with a wide eyes._

 _Imayoshi raised an eye brow in confusion. "What? I was just wondering since your mother is here so I was expecting that your father had also attended"_

 _"... You're right" Akashi murmured before looking at the direction where the kid, Seijuurou, and his mother are._

 _"Ah!" Takao suddenly exclaimed._

 _The others got surprised by his sudden outburst._

 _"What is it, Takao-kun?" Himuro asked._

 _Takao look at Himuro. "I just thought that since the kid version of Akashi is here..."_

 _The others, except Akashi, leaned closer to Takao. Curious what he was about to say next._

 _Takao noticed this and sweat drop. "A—I mean. If the kid version of Akashi is here then doesn't that mean that there's a big possibility that the kid version of Akashi and the kid version of Tet-chan will meet again?"_

 _They look at each other for a moment before looking at the redhead then Takao._

 _"W-what?" Takao asked, nervous._

 _Kasamatsu crossed his arms. "Ah, nothing. It's just that..."_

 _"There is a possibility that it will happen" Imayoshi continued._

 _Aomine nod. "A big possibility"_

 _Kise contemplated for a moment before asking. "How much of a possibility?"_

 _Himuro sighed. "100% possibility"_

 _Murasakibara hummed in agreement. He blinked twice. "Hey, minna-chin~"_

 _Himuro look at his partner. "What is it, Atsushi?"_

 _"Little Aka-shin and his mother-chin seems to be talking" Murasakibara said as he point at the direction where Seijuurou and his mother is._

 _Akashi nodded. "They are"_

 _The others walk close and listen to their conversation._

"Sei-chan. Did you know that the crowned prince is just a child?" Seijuurou's mother, Akashi Shiori, asked her son.

Seijuurou looked up and nod. "Yeah. I heard some people talking about it"

Shiori nodded. "That's right. And from what I heard I think the prince is at same age as you"

Seijuurou blinked in surprise. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. "He's rather too young"

Shiori nodded and smiled sadly. "I heard that an accident occured where his parents perished" She shook her head slightly. "Poor boy. It must have taken a troll on him"

Seijuurou's eyes widen slightly when he heard what his mother said. "... I hope he's okay"

"It's not only that actually..." Shiori said as he lightly ruffle her son's red locks. "Before his parents died, his grandparents went missing and have yet to be found..."

"What?" Seijuurou asked in surprise. "T-that's horrible"

Shiori nodded. "Some people said that the prince was once a happy and enthusiastic child but" She trailed off as she looks at her son's eyes. She smiled bitterly. "I don't want to say this... But they said that after his parents died, the prince has changed"

"Changed?" Seijuurou asked.

"The prince attitude became cold hearted and his eyes that was once clear as the sky became cold as an ice" Shiori stated.

Seijuurou frowned. "He did lost not only his grandparents but his parents also..." He looked down. "Must be hard on him"

Shiori smiled slightly. "I'm glad you understand how the prince feels even though you haven't met him" She pulled back her hand. "I actually want to meet this young prince"

"Eh?" Seijuurou asked, blinking.

Shiori looked at her son. "Did you know how long the young prince have been crowned?"

"Ah..." Seijuurou blinked again before answering. "... Three months, right?"

"It's exactly three months, two weeks and 7 days, dear~" Shiori corrected, smiling.

Seijuurou felt his eyebrow twitch. "You were keeping tracks, Mother!?" He asked in disbelief.

 _Akashi chuckled a bit. "Some things never change"_

 _Midorima's eyebrow twitch while the others laughed a bit._

Shiori giggled. "That's just to show how much I'm looking forward to meet the young prince~" She sang.

"A-Ah..." Seijuurou put a palm on his forehead and shook his head. 'I can't believe this...'

Just then, they heard some sounds coming from few horns being blew. Signifying that the young vampire prince has arrived.

Shiori giggled gleefully. "The young prince is here, Sei-chan~"

"R-right.." Seijuurou replied, he was surprisingly feeling nervous and anticipating to see the young prince.

And after few minutes, the other people in each side of the halls are now making noises, most likely that they can see the prince where they're standing.

"S-Sei-chan! There he is!" Shiori stated, rather loudly.

"Eh?" Seijuurou look to his right and saw few butlers walking on each side of the five childrens. 'They must be the prince and the guardians' He thought to himself. He suddenly blinked in surprise when he notice that the boy, walking infront of the four other childrens, have the familiar shade of teal hair that he once saw before. 'Teal hair?' He observed the boy in the middle walking, their distance not so far from each other now. He tried to squint his eyes to look at the boy's feature but failed. The teal haired boy's eyes were hidden by his bangs. 'It... Couldn't be... Could it?' He asked to himself as he watch the teal haired boy with his guardians, distance closing in.

Suddenly, Seijuurou felt like time slowed down when the young prince stepped his one foot. His eyes widen when he saw the teal haired boy's feature.

.

.

It was just few seconds but for them it almost feels like it's been minutes.

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou didn't know how it happened. But he know for sure.

 **.**

 **.**

The prince turned his head slightly to his left and looked at him with unreadable expression.

 **.**

 **.**

Crimson eyes against Icy blue eyes.

 **.**

 **.**

Their _gaze_ have met.

 **.**

 **.**

Unbeknownst to them.

 **.**

 **.**

Their _fate_ has already been sealed. Ever since their first meeting.

* * *

I didn't know i'll be able to finish this one! :D But I'm glad I did... Because I'm not sure when i'll be able to update next time! But i'll try.

Anyways... Yeah! I think this will be my favorite parts o3o

Their gaze have met _*squeeles*_ Cough cough...

And as promise! I will show you the pairs that will be currently shown. So yeah. I'll be changing the character categories but it will have the pairs and such.

 **Here's the following pairs:**

 **HinoAira** [ Hinode x Airashi ] You could clearly see it~~

 **SasaOgi** [ Sasaki x Ogiwara ] Hmm... They'll get their moments soon enough.

 **AkaKuro** [ Akashi x Kuroko ] Big Possibility!

 **KuroAka** [ Kuroko x Akashi ] _*squeeles*_ Kuroko will be a little ooc as you can see~ I can really explain it but oh,well o3o I'll tell you now that. You'll see many moments in this one.

 **MayuKuro** [ Mayuzumi x Kuroko ] Nothing but brotherly love~

 **Other pairs [ with possibility ]**

 **MayuSaku** [ Mayuzumi x Sakurai ] There's no fanfic with this pair yet is there? I thought they'll be cute~ I find Sakurai cute even though he apologizes too much~

 **KuroHarem** [ Kuroko x Everyone ] Not much but there are moments. Mostly with his coven.

More pairs will be shown by the next chapters [ I don't know which chapter... pft ]

This mostly answer **elena lovefinder** , **AddictedBxB** and **HeartsAndMusics** 's questions.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thank you and Enjoy Reading!_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thoughts?_


	9. First Update!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Warning:** Spoilers/Previews.

* * *

 **First Update**

* * *

... How many days have passed since I updated?

Probably I don't know many days... I've been busy with my schooling and stuffs that I didn't have much time to make the story. Well, not literally since I write it on a notebook ;p

And i'm not gonna post the next chapter... Yet. I want the chapter to be longer so the next chapter might come out late than usual. I did said that I don't know when I can update the next chapter, right?

Anyhow. I'll answer the questions/reviews provided in the chapter 7 ( But i'm not sure if i'll answer them truthfully since that might ruin the story and of course it's almost as if i'll be giving the hints how the story will go and so on ). Other than that, The story will be added with Omakes. I'm also thinking of adding some behind the scenes chapters ( or do they call it fan disk? You correct me please~ )

Should I add/ make them? The behind the scenes chapters I mean... ( Please answer this question! ovo )

I'm still writing the next chapter IN my notebook! pfft~

* * *

 **Reviewers, Q &A Corner!**

 **(1) peluche kawai**

c'est ce cette fin la suite stp

 **[** First off, please forgive me but I don't speak french... So I had to use google translate... I'm sorry. Second, I'm not sure what _stp_ means... I don't really use short words very much just for some few ones. Third, _Google translate:_ _that's what that end result stp_. What do you mean by that?... Well, from what I understand from the question. This isn't the end result ( From chapter 7/8 ). We're not even in the middle yet~ **]**

 **...**

 **(2) BabyNightmareLady**

I like it!

 **[** Thank you! I'm glad you like it~ **]**

 **...**

 **(3) AddictedBxB**

Pls let it be AkaKuro and not KuroAka I like Akashi x kuroko vevevebebeverrrryyyyyyy much!

 **[** I guess I could say that _it_ will be AkaKuro but since Kuroko is the vampire here while Akashi is the human, I thought that I should make Kuroko a little OOC but I guess it will just fluff. ( Do they call it fluff? ). Cause even though they're the pairs, they're still children in here ( Well, in Kuroko's past at least ). Maybe I should say that it will be a little romance/ cute romance/ puppy love/ etc? You name it xD **]**

 **...**

 **(4) Tsuchiya Reisa**

they've finally met again! I want to know what happens next !

 **[** You'll know soon enough, my friend~ **]**

 **...**

 **(5) aoichan23**

Does Kuroko have a fiancee? (He IS a prince afterall)

 **[** Hrm... If I answer this... Then I think I will be giving spoilers now... I'll give some informations though. **]  
**

* * *

 **Spoilers Alert!**

From **aoichan23** 's review/question.

 _Does Kuroko have a fiancee?_

The answer to that is No. He doesn't have any.

If you have read the story carefully, Kuroko is still a child, he's probably 6-7 yrs old in the story. Though! The officers and higher ups are making some plans about getting the young prince a fiancee but the final decision will still be the young prince's.

The story have mate relationship, that means they get to find their own, and very, mate/ soul mate. I'm also thinking that they each will have their own mate's symbol crave in their body parts as a sign that you're a mate of someone. But of course! There's a condition when it comes to pure bloods/ royal bloods.

They have to show their _loyalty_ towards the other before their mate's symbol show in their body parts or in this story's case, it'll be either the back of the hand, arm, shoulder or by the upper side of their chest. The same condition applies to the pure blood/ royal blood.

But there's danger when you've become someone's mate. ( Oh,dear... Spoilers be damn )

Unless you and your mate have established your bond, someone or anyone can destroy you and your mate or in other words, Kill your mate.

There are three stages before you can complete the bond.

Pre-bond, Pure bond and Blood bond. ( further explanation will be in the future chapters )

 **...**

I guess that's all I can give for now...

* * *

 _Chapter 8 Preview:_ **Dusk: Azure and Crimson**

* * *

"Sei-chan?"

Seijuurou, snapping out of his daze, looked up to meet the worried face of his mother. "Yes? What is it, Mother?"

Shiori frowned. "You seemed to be spacing out for awhile now. Is something the matter?"

"Ahh..." Seijuurou looked at the direction where the young prince and his coven walked to for a moment, the said prince and his coven were nowhere to be seen anymore, before looking back to his mother. "It's nothing..." He replied shortly.

 **...**

Hinode stretched his arms. "You can say that again..."

"I'll bring some refreshments" A butler name Kimuro voluntarily suggested.

Sasaki nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Kimuro-san"

"That suddenly made me hungry" Hinode groaned.

The butlers laughed a bit.

"I'll bring them as soon as possible then, Aki-sama" Kimuro assured with a bow. He then walked towards the door, opening them then closing them after he stepped out of the room.

 **...**

"No problem~" Airashi replied. He knows what Ogiwara meant though.

"Oi. Don't leave us out of whatever you guys are conversing about" Hinode pout.

Sasaki only shook his head and sigh. He then blinked once when he remembered something before looking at the young prince who was looking at the door Tanaka used when he got out of the room. "By the way, Kuroko" He called out.

Tetsuya teared out his gaze from the door and look at Sasaki. "What is it?" He asked.

"I actually wanted to ask you this earlier but we were... A little bit busy" Sasaki begun.

Ogiwara, Hinode and Airashi looked at each other before looking between Tetsuya and Sasaki. They were a little confused and interested at the same time.

Tetsuya hummed, silently gesturing Sasaki to continue.

"Earlier... You were looking at someone" Sasaki continued before trailing off. Observing the young prince's reaction.

Tetsuya involuntary flinched but remained silent.

Seeing the young prince flinch a bit at his words, he pressed on. "... Who was that boy? You seem to recognize him" He finally asked.

* * *

Words may change once I complete the chapter but for now... Enjoy reading the small preview! _Very small preview if I may add..._

Was the information lacking... ? I'm sorry for that but I'll give some more when I update again.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thank you and Enjoy Reading!_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thoughts?_


	10. Second Update!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Warning:** Spoilers.

* * *

 **Second Update**

* * *

Okay! Second update AND i'm still not done with chapter 8!

I'm thinking of making the chapter upto 10k words actually... But most of the new authors or someting ( Please don't be offended cuz i'm also one of them ) i'm running out of ideas on how I want the story to be...

Of course mine is still and currently on past memories and full of time skipping and such but i'm still having a hard time... So!... I have a request/ proposal to make. Or... Do they call it a request/ proposal?

Anyways, here's my request/ proposal!

Since chapter 8 still has the warning of: Time skipping, it doesn't matter when the moments happens ( I'm soo bad at explaining ). I would like to know what kinds of moments you want the chapters to have. _Yes, little Aka-kun and little Kuro-kun have already meet again_.

It can be anything~. Little funny moments between Kuro-kun with his coven, moments with Aka-kun and his mother ( please be sure that Kuro-kun will be there or will appear since this is his past memory and such )

I will be doing some on the first upper body of the chapter, where Kuro-kun will be ( of course ) cold towards Aka-kun at first but along the way, Kuro-kun will begin to warm up to Aka-kun. So yes. You can request a moment where the two are hanging out with each other. Either alone, with the coven and etc.

There will be a surprise along the way where few more known characters will appear. ( They're mostly with Mayu-kun )

 **...**

Characters who'll appear in Chapter 8: Besides the spectators.

Kuroko Tetsuya ( Child version )

Akashi Seijuurou ( Child version )

Ogiwara Shigehiro ( Child version )

Airashi Kaoru ( Oc ) ( Child version )

Hinode Aki ( Oc ) ( Child version )

Sasaki Kenji ( Oc ) ( Child version )

Mayuzumi Chihiro ( Child version )

Sakurai Ryo ( Child version )

? ( Surprise _known_ character ) ( Child version )

? ( Surprise _known_ character ) ( Child version )

? ( Surprise _known_ character ) ( Child version )

Kuroko household's butlers and maids

Akashi Shiori

Akashi household's butler(s)

Antagonist(s) characters ( of course they'll appear -n- )

 **...**

Moments ( You can request your own and also you will need to give me details on how you want to make them happen )

Kuroko being cold towards Akashi ( This will probably be shown on the upper part of the chapter )

Toma, Akashi's cat, going to Kuroko, again... ( Yep, they'll meet again because of him... Sly cat )

Akashi getting into trouble with some few vampires

Kuroko and his coven on a meeting

Kuroko pinning Akashi down on a couch, making it seems like the vampire prince will feed on the human boy ( Oh, dear... )

Vampires from the outside tried to ambush Kuroko

Kuroko and his coven conversing with each other

Akashi gets into trouble again, literally getting injured where Kuroko got mad and punished those who hurt/ tried to hurt the human boy ( Moment where Kuroko protected Akashi for the very first time )

Shiori meets the young prince with Akashi

Another event will be held where only humans can participate, adult or childrens.

 **...**

Mores to come! And... Taking requests for the story now!

* * *

 **Reviewers, Q &A Corner!**

 **aoichan23**

Yay update! Hahaha a bit of a cliffhanger but still...by the way, one (or two) more questions: are you going to introduce rogue vampires in it? Like do the guardians have to deal with problems (like the rogues) or something? If not are they just really elite guards?

 **[** Rogue vampires? Of course! There will be a few of them at first but they'll increase afterwards and yes the guardians will deal with them... Most of the time it will be Kuroko whenever the others are not around. This one will need alot of details but i'll do that when we get there~ **]**

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thank you and Enjoy Reading!_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thoughts?_


	11. Bloopers Scenes (Part One)

**Fyu:** Hey, Minna-san! How are you all?

 **Mia:** Fine, thank you very much~

 **Fyu:** I wasn't asking you, baka.

 **Mia:** Che. You're no fun...

 **Fyu:** Anyways, Minna-san! I haven't updated any of my stories so yet i'm here to make a little update... I'm putting both of the stories on hiatus and will be making the stories on a scratch of papers for now. I can't really use the laptop right now since it's not mine and it'll be selfish of my if I won't let the owner use it... And i'm practically busy with the oncoming semesters and such.

 **Mia:** You've been messing with your stuffs a lot. What were you doing anyway?

 **Fyu:** One word: Papers.

 **Mia:** ...Oh.

 **Fyu:** Back to the topic! Since i'm out of chapters/ stories or whatever... I'll be putting the what you call _"Bloopers"_ ~

 **Mia:** Ohhh~?

 **Fyu:** Shut it, i'm talking here.

 **Mia:** Hai, hai~

 **Fyu:** The scenes contain the chapters that have passed while the others will be spoilers. I already have the other chapters written by the papers but meh... I might need to re-read the others and change some... I'm also looking for some people that can help me with the stories too. Be it the _"Game of Love"_ or _"Re-Awaken the Darkness"_. I'm thinking of changing the titles though... I search some other knb fanfictions and found a lot _"Game of Love"_ titles... So, yeah. I am soo gonna change it xD It's not that I don't like the title; I very much like it, but it's just that I feel like i'm taking the other authors' story titles... Sorry for my unreasonable explanations but I hope you understand...

Anyways, I want to know the other peoples'/readers' ideas if they have some for my stories that can help me so that i'll be able to write how the stories will go. (Ok, I think I mis track now but I hope you understand what I mean...)

That's all for now. And! Without further ado... Here's the _bloopers_ chapter!

 **Mia:** Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **Bloopers Scenes (Part One)  
**

* * *

 **Prologue Scene**

 **[** _A certain teen was in the state of waking up from his deep slumber. The first thing that registered to his mind is._

 _"Why am I on the floor? Shouldn't I be sleeping on my bed?" The teen asked to himself._

 _Groaning, he lift up his head a little and open his eyes, showing a pair of crimson eyes, and look at his surroundi—_ **Smack!]**

 **Kise:** _(Starts laughing; clutching on his stomach)_ Pffft! HAHAHAHA!

 **Aomine:** What the heck was that for, Murasakibara! And don't laugh, Kise!

 **Murasakibara:** Mine-chin... You farted that's why.

 **Himuro:** That was have hurt...

 **Kasamatsu:** ...Of course it did. The one who smacked him was your big partner after all.

 **Takao:** _(Laughs)_

 **Kise:** HAHAHAHA! That face of yours was priceless, Aominecchi!

 **Midorima:** Ugh! That stink, Aomine! How dare you emited a gas from that stupid butt of yours all of the sudden!?

 **Aomine:** _(Snorts)_ Shut up, Midorima.

 **Imayoshi:** That was disgusting, Aomine.

 **Aomine:** Stop complaining! Just smell it so that the smell will go away and be gone.

 **Kise:** Ew! No thank you, Aominecchi. We'll probably die from that disgusting odor of yours.

 **Aomine:** _(Growls)_ You wanna die, Kise!?

 **Akashi:** _(Sighs)_ Everyone... You are ruining the prologue part.

 **Murasakibara:** Sorry, Aka-chin~ It's Mine-chin's fault for suddenly farting... Disgusting smell...

 **Aomine:** Oi!

 **Akashi:** You know, Aomine... If nature's calling, you could have excuse first.

 **Kise:** Akashicchi is right. We're not in hurry after all.

 **Imayoshi:** You should finish your nature's calling, Aomine.

 **Aomine:** _(Grunts)_ Don't join in, Imayoshi, I get it already _._

 **Director:** ... Alright, Minna-san! Take your places! Take two!

* * *

 **Twilight: Dawn Breaks (Part One) Scene  
**

 **[** _" **Ugh!**... Soo Hungry!" Kagami whined._

 _"How much of a gluttony can you be, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sighed in exaggeration._

 _Kagami glared at his partner. "Shut up, Kuroko!"_

 _"Whatever you say, Kagami-kun" Kuroko monotonely replied._

 _Kagami kept on glaring on his partner but then his stomach growled. "Let's hurry! My stomach can't wait any longer!"_

 _Kuroko shooked his head at his friend's antics. "No need. We're almost there"_

 _"I couldn't care less!"_ **]**

 **Kuroko:** Ah. There's a big dog behind you, Kagami-kun.

 **Kagami:** _(Screamed)_ **UWAH!** ( _Looks behind but found nothing.)_ Teme... There's no dog, Kuroko!

 **Kuroko:** Hah... You might have scared it off.

 **Kagami:** Bastard!

 **Director:** ...You two... We're still filming you know.

 **Kuroko:** Ah. I'm sorry, director-san.

 **Kagami:** I'm blaming you for this, Kuroko, you bastard.

 **Kuroko:** _(Deapan)_ Look. A dog _._

 **Kagami: WAAAA! KUROKO!"**

 **+.+.+**

 **[** _"You know I have small appetite, Kagami-kun. I can't eat much" Kuroko calmly replied as he sipped his milkshake._

 _"You should eat more, Kuroko. Like burgers for instance" Kagami showed his burger to the teal head._

 _Now it was Kuroko's turn to give his friend a disbelieving look. "I'm not you, Kagami-kun"_

 _"Bastard..." Kagami's eyebrow twitched in irritation at his friend's statement. He then scoffed. "Next time, I'm gonna make you order some more food and make sure that you finish it all"_

 _"... Did I switched on Kagami-kun's mother hen mode?" Kuroko suddenly asked._

 _Kagami just crossed his arms to his chest. "Hmp! If it means getting you to eat more food then I don't mind" He then reached for the wrapped burger and handed it to the teal head. "Eat it and finish it up, Got it?"_

 _Kuroko sighed but accepted the burger. "Hai, Hai, Okaa-san~"_

 _Kagami glared dangerously at his friend. "Kuroko, you bastard!"_

 _Unfazed, Kuroko just shrugged and unwrapped the burger that his friend gaved him and started eating it._ **]**

 **Kuroko:** _(Murmured.)_...Mother hen _._

 **Kagami:** (Vein _popped out.)_ Kuroko, Teme... You really wanna die, do you?

 **Kuroko:** Nope.

 **Director:** Kuroko, Kagami...

 **Kuroko:** I apologize. _(Doesn't sound sorry at all.)_

 **Kagami:** _(Scoffed.)_ Hmp!

* * *

 **Twilight: Dawn Breaks (Part Two) Scene**

 **[** "What is it, Kise? Lunch is almost over and classes will be starting soon" Akashi stated.

 _"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry... But it's just that..."_ Kise begun but trailed off.

"But what?" Akashi asked, he was getting a little concerned as he notice that the blonde's voice seems to be getting quiet.

 _"I wanted to ask you this earlier but I thought your class might have already started..."_ Kise reasoned.

Akashi sighed. "And what is it that you want to ask, Kise?" He asked as he resumed walking.

 _"..."_

"Kise?" Akashi called out when he noticed that the other wasn't replying.

 _"Well... It's about..."_ Kise, once again, trailed off.

"About?"

 _"... Kurokocchi"_

The familiar name was enough to make Akashi stopped dead on his tracks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Akashicchi?"_ Now it was Kise's turn to call out, as he noticed that his former captain became quiet.

Akashi remained rooted to his spot.

Was that it? Was that the one? The reason why he's been getting the weird feeling?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Are you theeee_ _ _—oomph!_ "_ **]**

 **Akashi:** (Sweat _drop)_ "Kise...?"

 **Kise:** _(From other line);(Groaning)_ Ngg... Ow...

 **Assistant:** _(From other line)_ "Kise-kun! Are you alright!?"

 **Kise:** (Awkward _laugh)_ Ahaha... I'm fine-ssu.

 **Akashi:** Kise? What happened?

 **Kise:** ... I fell.

 **Akashi:** ...

 **Kise:** Akashicchi?

 **Akashi:** Where were you standing...?

 **Kise:** ...Chair?

 **Akashi:** _(Ends call)_ "..."

 **Director:** ...Eh?

 **Akashi:** _(Huffed)_ Kise really is an idiot.

 **Director:** _(Sweat drop)_

* * *

Um... I think i'll make this Part One since I haven't read my story for awhile now. *cough*

Hm... Maybe you can suggest a scene? I mean like where scenes/ chapters do you wanna see a bloopers or something? You'll only be able to choose from the current chapters though. I'll work on the future ones/ spoiler ones.

Guess I got bored since I haven't updated for a long while now so I decided to put some bloopers and stuffs.

Suggestions are open! Read and leave some reviews~?

* * *

 **Reviewers, Q &A Corner!**

 **Rinfantasy (chapter 10)**

Finally I read this story, it's very interesting and I look forward to the AkaKuro moments. However there is something that bother me... it's about the review of the KuroAka... putting aside the reviewer (as hardcore KuroAka fan, I don't want to comment) Kuroko canon character has a strong personality and will, he can be a seme as well; so please don't call it oocness. To make a character top or bottom is personal preference of the fan, but to say Kuroko as seme is OOC is insulting the potentiality of the character. So please, choose a better wording next time. I hope I didn't offend you.

 **Fyu:** Don't worry i'm not offended though I must also apologize if that bothers you. I also know about Kuroko having strong personality and such. What I mean is that he'll not be so himself here? I'm not really sure how to explain... I'm actually thinking of making Kuroko do some stuffs he doesn't really so or such. But since some authors do those to their stories; and i'll be truthful but I haven't read all of the fanfictions here since there's about... I don't know two thousands? Or much more so i'm not sure what kind of personality Kuroko really have now. It gets me confuse sometimes ono; OOC means out of character, right?

Okay, i'm not really sure what kind of things Kuroko doesn't really do in canon or non-canon. I'm sorry about that. (I'm not good at explaining so pardon my rather weak reasons...)

 **Nicky (** **chapter 10)**

HI! well... I like your Fanfic! (*0*) I Can't wait this next chapter... pls! :C hahaha... ehm... look this: c73e/th/pre/f/2014/091/d/8/kuroko_by_  
I FOund this image of Kuroko with "COld eyes." jejeje  
Pls! COntinue! :(  
See ya!

 **Fyu:** I can't really seem to find the one image you want me to see so maybe you can send me the link? Either in review or private message. I'm grateful that you found an image cuz i'm really looking for an image where Kuroko have cold eyes and such.

Don't worry. I'll continue the story. I'm just putting it on hiatus but i'm working on it by writing them in some papers for now ;p

 **Izaya-sama (** **chapter 4)**

...Don't tell me... They're vampires! w Yeaaaaahh! I like vampires!

 **Fyu:** Yes... I'm telling you... They are vampires! xD I like vampires too~

 **Mia:** Me too!

 **Fyu:** Wh-How did you get here!?

 **Mia:** Fufufu. S-E-C-R-E-T~

 **Fyu:** Stalker. (Deadpan)


	12. Dusk: Azure and Crimson (VIII)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Ratings** may change in the future.

 **Warning:** Time skipping.

* * *

 **Dusk: Azure and Crimson  
**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Eh?" Seijuurou look to his right and saw few butlers walking on each side of the five childrens. 'They must be the prince and the guardians' He thought to himself. He suddenly blinked in surprise when he notice that the boy, walking infront of the four other childrens, have the familiar shade of teal hair that he once saw before. 'Teal hair?' He observed the boy in the middle walking, their distance not so far from each other now. He tried to squint his eyes to look at the boy's feature but failed. The teal haired boy's eyes were hidden by his bangs. 'It... Couldn't be... Could it?' He asked to himself as he watch the teal haired boy with his guardians, distance closing in.

Suddenly, Seijuurou felt like time slowed down when the young prince stepped his one foot. His eyes widen when he saw the teal haired boy's feature.

.

It was just few seconds but for them it almost feels like it's been minutes.

 **.**

Seijuurou didn't know how it happened. But he know for sure.

 **.**

The prince turned his head slightly to his left and looked at him with unreadable expression.

 **.**

Crimson eyes against Icy blue eyes.

 **.**

Their _gaze_ have met.

 **.**

Unbeknownst to them.

 **.**

Their _fate_ has already been sealed. Ever since their first meeting.

* * *

Seijuurou felt that the time suddenly slowed down by the time their eyes locked with each other, but in reality it was just a few mere seconds. But one thing for certain, Seijuurou concluded that the young prince was the same boy he once met before but at the same time he wasn't. The teal haired boy he met before was a quiet and, rather, a timid boy. Yet, the once he's looking at, the one he's meeting eyes with at the moment has the aura of authority and superiority. The way the vampire prince look back at him with eyes that shows no emotions tells him that the young prince is completely a different person. Just like what his mother said earlier. The teal haired boy has changed.

As if the time flow has gone back to normal, the young prince averted his gaze from the red haired boy to his front and continued to walk away as if nothing happened just few seconds ago. Seijuurou, who was still in daze from what just happened, can only blink when he heard his mother calling out to him.

"Sei-chan?"

Seijuurou, snapping out of his daze, looked up to meet the worried look of his mother. "Ah, yes? What is it, Mother?" He relucantly asked.

Shiori frowned. "You seemed to be spacing out for awhile now. Is something the matter?"

"Ahh..." Seijuurou looked at the direction where the young prince and his coven walked to, seeing that they were not in sight anymore, for a moment before looking back to his mother. "It's nothing, Mother..." He replied shortly.

Shiori put her hands to her hips. "Mou, Sei-chan..." She sighed. "I guess you missed the prince walked pass by then if you have spaced out.

Seijuurou lightly shake his head in response. "No, Mother. I saw him passed by... " He looked away. 'Add the fact that he looked at me directly...' He added internally.

"Eh? Really?" Shiori asked, blinking a few times.

Seijuurou nodded in affirmation.

"Good then!" Shiori exclaimed happily before frowning. "Though the young prince is rather... I don't know... Emotionless?"

"Emotionless?" Seijuurou mimicked as a question.

Shiori nodded. "Did you see his eyes? They're rather chilly..."

"Really?" Seijuurou asked quietly as he look down. "I don't think that's it though..." He muttered quietly.

"Hm? What did you say, Sei-chan?" Shiori asked, not hearing what her son just said.

Seijuurou slowly looked up again. "He looked at me..."

Shiori raised her eye brows in surprise. "He did? I didn't notice"

Seijuurou hummed with a nod in response. "He did though just for a mere seconds" He looked down once again. "... I saw his eyes. He seemed to be... In pain" He murmured.

Though her son only murmured the words, Shiori heard it clearly. "... Pain?" She asked. "How did you know, Sei-chan?" She added, surprised that her son could tell what the young prince was feeling.

Seijuurou nodded again before sighing. "I don't know... I just..." He trailed off.

Shiori watch as her son was having a hard time to explain. She smiled softly before ruffling her son's red locks. "It's okay, Sei-chan. Maybe you'll get the chance to meet him later"

Seijuurou looked at her mother. "... I met him before"

Shiori stopped her action, blinking in surprise at her son's confession, again. "You did? When?"

"... I met him once before by the forest but... He's rather different now" Seijuurou started to explain.

'Well this is interesting' Shiori thought. "Do you think he remembers you? You did said he looked at you earlier" She inquired.

Seijuurou blinked. "I'm not sure... Maybe?"

Shiori suddenly grinned, making Seijuurou shudder. 'I don't like that look...'

"Looks like we'll be meeting the young prince sooner than later~" Shiori stated gleefully.

"E-Eh?" Seijuurou stuttered in both shock and confusion. "What do you mean, Mother?" He asked.

Shiori gaved her son a mysterious smile. "You'll see~" Was her only reply.

They then noticed that the others were moving on and walking to a certain room, probably where the event is going to be held.

"Right" Shiori nodded before taking her son's hand. "Let's go, Sei-chan~"

Seijuurou followed his mother but he was still feeling confused what his mother said earlier.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _"They did meet again" Aomine declared._

 _Takao nodded. "They didn't just meet again, they locked eyes with each other!"_

 _"Without the others knowing" Himuro added._

 _"It's nice to hear what you have to say but please don't state them so bluntly as if i'm not here" Akashi deadpanned._

 _"Ah. Sorry, Akashi. We forgot you're here. With us" Aomine said with a teasing grin._

 _Akashi glared daggers at the blue head who only looked away._

 _The scene then faded and they were once again got transported into the throne room._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Though they didn't payed attention as they tease their red haired companion._

 _"Your mother sure is a cheerful one by the way" Aomine commented, looking back at the redhead again._

 _Kise hummed in agreement. "She's an enthusiastic woman" He added._

 _"A rather mysterious one because of her smile" Himuro thought loudly._

 _Imayoshi grinned. "And she have a sly personality if I may add"_

 _Takao sweat drop at Imayoshi. "I think you want to say sadistic personality" He corrected._

 _"... Shut up. All of you" Akashi snapped; eye brow twitching in annoyance._

 _"I like Aka-chin's mom" Murasakibara said._

 _"Complimenting her doesn't mean you'll get candies from her, Murasakibara" Midorima sighed._

 _Kasamatsu only watch them in amusement before shaking his head. "Looks like we're in the throne room again" He stated, gaining everyone's attention._

 _The others look at the room._

 _Takao blinked. "You're right but..." He trailed off as he observe the room._

 _"I'm surprise... I thought the event will be held here" Himuro chined in._

 _Kise nod. "Same... Where do you think the event is happening?"_

 _"Who knows" Imayoshi replied. "We did saw them enter a room"_

 _Aomine hummed as he looks around. "Now that you mentioned it... Tetsu and the others passed by the room those people have entered but him and his friends didn't entered"_

 _Murasakibara tilted his head in confusion. "Why's that?" He asked._

 _"Where are they anyway?" Kise asked._

 _As if on cue, the door to the room opened and the young prince and his childhood friends, with an exception of few butlers, entered. The spectators turned around and observe them._

 _"This looks like a deja vu" Takao commented. "Though the butlers are entering with them" He added._

Ogiwara sighed tiredly. "So they did invited them..."

"... I'm tired..." Airashi whined.

Hinode stretched his arms. "You can say that again..."

"I'll bring some refreshments" A butler name Kimuro voluntarily suggested.

Sasaki nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Kimuro-san"

"That suddenly made me hungry" Hinode groaned.

The butlers laughed a bit.

"I'll bring them as soon as possible then, Aki-sama" Kimuro assured with a bow. He then walked towards the door, opening them then closing them after he stepped out of the room.

"Geez, Hinode-kun. I can hear your stomach grumbling from here" Airashi complained.

Hinode glared half heartedly. "Well, I'm sorry then. I didn't have much time to stop it from complaining itself" He argue though his face was gracing a light blush.

Sasaki sweat drop. "... You sure hold no shame, Hinode"

"Shut up" Hinode snapped at Sasaki. "Tell that to my stomach instead"

Ogiwara rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Hinode" He then look at the young prince. "You alright, Kuroko?" He asked worriedly.

Tetsuya seemed to be in a deep thought that he didn't even heard his friends conversing nor Kimura walking out of the room to get some snacks for them though he did snap out of whatever he was thinking at the moment when he heard Ogiwara called his name. He look at Ogiwara. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Ogiwara sighed. "I was asking if you are alright. You've been spacing out for quiet awhile now" He said as he crossed his arms.

Hinode and Airashi walked beside Ogiwara and look at the young prince with worry.

"Are you okay, Kuroko-kun?" Airashi asked.

Tetsuya blinked. "A-ah, yeah" He replied though stuttering a bit.

Hinode raised an eye brow at his stuttering but didn't ask about it. "You sure? You look like you've been occupied with something else"

"It's nothing to be worried about, Hinode-kun..." Tetsuya replied, sighing softly before shifting a bit to make himself comfortable on the throne chair.

"... If you say so" Hinode shrugged. He wasn't convinced.

Airashi observed the young prince for a moment before looking at the butler, Tanaka. "Ne, Tanaka-san? Can you bring some tea tables and chairs for us?" The maids seemed to have removed them"

Tanaka smiled softly. "Certainly, Kaoru-sama" He then bow before leaving the room.

Ogiwara looked at Airashi as he talk to Tanaka for a moment before he look at Tetsuya in the corner of his eyes. "I almost forgot about our tea table. Thanks, Airashi"

"No problem~" Airashi replied. He knows what Ogiwara meant though.

"Oi. Don't leave us out of whatever you guys are conversing about" Hinode pout.

Sasaki only shook his head and sigh. He then blinked once when he remembered something before looking at the young prince who was looking at the door Tanaka used when he got out of the room. "By the way, Kuroko" He called out.

Tetsuya teared out his gaze from the door and look at Sasaki. "What is it?" He asked.

"I actually wanted to ask you this earlier but we were... A little bit busy" Sasaki begun.

Ogiwara, Hinode and Airashi looked at each other before looking between Tetsuya and Sasaki. They were a little confused and interested at the same time.

Tetsuya hummed, silently gesturing Sasaki to continue.

"Earlier... You were looking at someone" Sasaki continued before trailing off. Observing the young prince's reaction.

Tetsuya involuntary flinched but remained silent.

Seeing the young prince flinch a bit, he pressed on. "... Who was that boy? You seem to recognize him" He finally asked.

The others remained silent as they listen to Sasaki talk. They did notice the young prince look at someone earlier but they didn't ask but now...

 _The spectators, as one, look at their redhead friend._

 _Akashi jolted a bit when he felt the intense stare coming from the others. "... Stop it" He warned._

 _The others quickly looked away.  
_

"I also wanted to ask that" Airashi chimed in. "I got curious since I haven't seen that boy before" He added.

Hinode hummed, agreeing. "I don't remember meeting or seeing him before either"

Ogiwara look at his childhood friend before looking straight at the young prince's azure eyes. "Kuroko?"

Tetsuya remained silent for few minutes. He sighed before looking at the other side of the door where the windows are. "... Recognize you say..." He said slowly, relucantly. "I don't know... Maybe" He added, unsure.

The others frowned at his answers.

 _Aomine frowned. "What the hell, Tetsu? You have got to be joking"_

 _"Kurokocchi doesn't remember?" Kise asked._

 _"Seems impossible though" Himuro thought loudly._

 _Takao nodded. "He did look at him earlier. Of course he remembers him"_

 _Kasamatsu groaned a bit. "He seems to be denying it though"_

 _Akashi only remained silent.  
_

"What's up with that answers?" Sasaki asked.

Airashi look at the young prince with worry. "Yeah. What do you mean you don't know? Maybe you met him before"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the two butlers, Kimura and Tanaka, with the snacks and the tea table.

Tetsuya look at the butlers. He let out a sigh, almost a relief, before looking back at his childhood friends. "Let's drop the topic for now"

* * *

 _ _ **+.+.+**__

 _Ahahaha... Funny. I opened my documents to find this chapter almost done ono; I should have post this... Ugh._

 _Sorry if it's not much of a chapter since you already saw the preview chapter of this one..._

 _ **+.+.+**_

 _And... I'm making another dang decision I don't know if I should. Considering that I'll be changing alot of words on this things and stuffs..._

 _Let's just see how this'll turn out._

 _I'm still thinking of changing the Title of this story [Once again! O-Wait! This is it's original title since I only remove the "Time Paradox" word from it.]_

 _Do you guys have any suggestion for the title of the story? Anything? Please, help me q.q;_

 _There should have been more in this chapter but I think i'll put them on the next one. I just can't make a decision!_

 _I think i'll change the sub title once I got an idea/ found one._

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thank you and Enjoy Reading!_

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

 _Thoughts?_


	13. Story Remake: Last Update!

**Story ReMaking!**

 **Last chapter for Re-Awaken the Darkness A.K.A R-ATD!**

* * *

...Looks like i'll be remaking both of my two fanfiction stories, huh?

How troublesome... But, I guess I can't help it. Since I'm just new to making fanfiction stories.

I've seen alot of errors here and there and I want to make the story better or maybe change the way how the stories will/ goes... And maybe change the plot or something.

And.. Like my other fanfic story, i'll be putting this one on complete mode.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Though, I'm mostly on for this one xD Like seriously! I think they really want me to make this one! [Don't ask who... Why? Because it's from my dream! xDD] Me be like, Leave me alone! I'm writing the story already! Just give me time, will ya? Pft.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

There's a small or maybe BIG possibility that i'll be changing how the story goes on this one... And changing the titles also... Maybe... I just can't think of any titles. Something that will be able to accurate the story and such.

Any suggestions? Feel free to put a review, comment, etc~.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Do you have any questions? Feel free to ask, review, comment!

* * *

And... CUT!

That's all for today!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I've given alot of spoilers before, right?

Yeah...

But since there will/ might have alot of changing so I'm not really sure now... I'll just give some updates and such.. Maybe.

 **.**

 **.**

Please, Visit my profile for update! [I will be doing that alot from now on to update you about the stories that i'll be remaking.]

 **.**

 **.**

Thank you for reading!


	14. I'm Re-opening the story!

Good Day to everyone!

This is Aki Ritsu! :D

I haven't been able to make or update my stories because I've been busy with work. I actually thought I'll have to stop or quit in making stories but then I saw your reviews, favs and follows and I have thought that it will be a waste if I stopped making the stories now.

So, I decided to continue on making the stories!

I'll continue on the part where I stopped. That means the story "Re-Awaken the Darkness and "Game of Love" will be once again "In-progress"!

I won't be making the "Invaders, dreams and memories" for that will be the "Remade story" where some parts would be changed... A rebuild maybe or whatever you want to call it.

Though I'm not sure when will my next update would be... You can count that I'll going to do my best in making the stories!

My update will be either one of the stories.

So, please! Continue on reading and supporting my stories!

And thank you for the favs, follows and reviews!

Maybe by next update, I'll add some answers to your reviews!~

What do you think?~

* * *

Should I delete some of the "updates".

Cause I think the "update chapters" annoys you or something . _. I'm not sure.

If it does, I'll just put the updates in my profile and will tell you if I did make updates.

You can tell me if the "update chapters" in the stories bothers/ annoys you. I won't get mad :D I just want to know your opinion.

 _~Aki Ritsu._


End file.
